


Když tě nechám přepsat gravitaci

by Hanetka



Series: Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Charlie is a bamf, John is a wizard, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, Sherlock is a muggle, Sherlock/HP crossover, beware the non-linear narrative, increasingly explicit sexual scenes, magical!BAMF!John, more things than are dreamt of, nosey!git!Sherlock, sherlock/john, wizard!lock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: „On není tak docela člověk, víš?“ řekne John, aniž by to myslel úplně vážně. „Ne až tak člověk, jako spíš přírodní síla. Jako… gravitace, nebo… nebo…“„Jako magie,“ dokončí Charlie.“„Jo, přesně. Jako magie. Stejně nepostradatelný jako magie.“Příběh, ve kterém Sherlock žárlí, John si toho překvapivě vůbec není vědom a Charlie to všechno zachrání.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663435
Kudos: 18





	Když tě nechám přepsat gravitaci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as I let you rewrite gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520485) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Poslední část série ‚Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili‘, kterou napsala 1electricpirate a jejíž první část pod názvem ‚Jsi moje paradigma‘ přeložila SlashPrincess.
> 
> Vyjádření autorky k téhle části:  
> Mám vlastní nápady a teorie o magii a o tom, jak ve světě JKR funguje – přestože nám darovala bohaté pozadí, v některých věcech byla obzvláště vágní. Jestli vám cokoli nebude připadat jako magický kánon, pravděpodobně jím není. Vyhrazuji si právo pod vlajkou umělecké licence magii přizpůsobit svým vlastním účelům.  
> Tato část se liší od tradice v téhle sérii v tom, že má cosi jako dějovou linii, ačkoliv ne tak souvislou jako klasický příběh, a taky je tu trochu méně přeskakování v čase. Též tu najdete trochu smutu (je to tak, jak to je) a je to trochu… zvláštní… tak se mějte na pozoru.

Stejně jako u předchozí části vám tu nechám odkaz na první část série, kterou kdysi přeložila [SlashPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess):

[Jsi moje paradigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755360)

* * *

První, čeho si John všimne, jsou pavouci.

Je jich tu spousta, ačkoliv je to trochu divné, protože se zdá, že zatímco on vchází dovnitř, oni se všichni můžou přetrhnout, jak se hrnou ze schodů dolů. Nevšiml by si jich, kdyby náhodou nešlápl na jednoho obzvlášť velkého se slyšitelným _chrup_.

Pobaveně sleduje řídký, ale plynulý proud pavouků nahoru a skrz obývací pokoj ke kuchyni. (Jak to, že mají v bytě tolik pavouků? Možná je čas na pořádný jarní úklid nebo možná dokonce návštěvu desinsekční firmy.)

„Co to…“ mumlá si John pro sebe a vrtí hlavou. Byl jenom dole nakoupit, a přesto se za tu chvilku, co tu nebyl, kuchyňský stůl proměnil v provizorní terárium. Zpod vyhřívacích žárovek na něj mrká deset ropuch, každá jiného druhu.

Zůstane na ty ropuchy civět. Ropuchy na něj civí zpátky.

„Sherlocku?“ zavolá, aniž by z nich spustil oči. „Sherlocku? Co se to tu děje?“

Ale pak zahlédne záblesk bílé skořápky, jak se jedna z ropuch nemotorně posune, a žaludek se mu promění v led.

„Kurva, no to mě poser,“ zakleje a nechá spadnout tašku z Tesca na podlahu. Šmátrá v kapse po hůlce, ostražitě se plíží k teráriu a z plných plic na Sherlocka řve. „SHERLOCKU HOLMESI, DOTÁHNI SEM TU SVOJI PRDEL, ALE KURVA OKAMŽITĚ,“ huláká tónem, který jasně znamená, Že Tentokrát Si Opravdu Nedělá Žádnou Legraci. Začne ropuchy jednu po druhé posílat do vyhnanství a jen doufá, že skončí v nejbližším močálu. Kde Sherlock během patnácti minut zvládl sehnat deset jednotlivých druhů ropuch, to John nikdy nedokáže pochopit, ačkoliv v současnosti má k řešení mnohem větší problém.

„Co to děláš?“ vykřikne Sherlock, když se konečně vynoří zpoza rohu kuchyně. „Kam se poděly ty ropuchy? Uvědomuješ si, jak obtížné je v Londýně sehnat deset rozdílných druhů?“

John ho ignoruje a vybírá z terária vejce (deset, prokristapána, to se snažil přivolat konec světa?!) a pokládá je na kuchyňský pult.

„Tohle nemůžeš dělat, Sherlocku. Nemůžeš si zahrávat s věcmi, kterým nerozumíš! Nevíš, co děláš.“

„To tedy promiňte, _doktore_ Watsone, já vím přesně, co dělám,“ urazí se Sherlock a trucovitě si založí ruce. „Říká se tomu experimentování a já vím, že tu myšlenku znáš, tak nepředstírej, že nepoznáš experiment, když ho vidíš.“

„Sherlocku, do prdele už naposledy, ty _nevíš, s čím si tu zahráváš_.“

„To zcela zjevně není pravda, provedl jsem ohledně tohoto subjektu horlivý výzkum.“

„Provedl jsi velký kulový! Přečetl sis dvě knížky, _nanejvýš_ , a vím to, protože to byly v první řadě moje knížky!“

John vyloví zpod dřezu kbelík a rozklepne do něj první vejce. Ozve se tiché _plop_ a do kbelíku vypadne nesporně ne ptačí embryo. „Ježíši,“ vydechne John. „Jak dlouho už v tom malém experimentu pokračuješ?!“

„Pár dní,“ řekne Sherlock nevzrušeně; nahlíží do kbelíku a je očividně sám sobě navzdory fascinovaný. „Přesunul jsem je sem, myslel jsem, že by jim mohlo sluneční světlo udělat dobře.“

„Pár dní,“ zasípá John, v hlase silnou nevěřícnost. „Ty se snažíš u nás v bytě vysedět bazilišky už _pár dní_. Sherlocku, máš vůbec _nějaké ponětí_ , co se mohlo stát, kdyby se vylíhli?!“

John rozklepává další a další vejce a Sherlock zatím vedle něj vydává ztrápené zvuky.

„Přece nemůžeš upřímně věřit, že by se z těchhle vajec vyklubali enormně velcí plazi se smrtícím pohledem, Johne. To je nemožné. Dokonce absurdní.“

Poslední vejce je rozklepnuto a obsah vklouzne do kbelíku. John ho položí na stůl, vytáhne hůlku a sešle na něj oheň. „Opatrně, Johne!“ napomene ho Sherlock a rychle sklízí z cesty zkázy jiný experiment. Johnovi je to jedno. Třese se návalem adrenalinu, vzteku i strachu. Oheň mění barvy od růžové k fialové a pak zelené, ale ty _věci_ na dně nevypadají, že by hořely. Vidí je, jak se v plamenech vrtí a kroutí, ale nemění barvu ani tvar, ani se nijak nezmenšují. Plameny je váhavě olizují, ale zdá se, že se jich ani nedotknou. John začíná panikařit.

„Sherlocku,“ začne velmi pomalu, ale vůbec ne klidně. „Sherlock, potřebuju vědět, teď hned, jestli chápeš, co jsi skoro provedl.“

Sherlock si pobouřeně odfrkne. „Myšlenka, že by se normální, běžná slepičí vejce mohla vysedět normálními, běžnými ropuchami a pak se z nich vylíhnou děsiví hadi, se zdála natolik nepravděpodobná, že si to zasloužilo experiment, Chtěl jsem si to jen _ověřit_ ,“ řekne úpěnlivě a zní to, jako by mu bylo sotva deset let.

„Nemůžeš si tyhle věci prostě jen tak _ověřovat_ , Sherlocku. Musíš mi začít věřit, když ti říkám, že je něco nebezpečné, a ZVLÁŠTĚ když ti říkám, že tenhle druh experimentů není z těch, nad kterými bys mohl mít kontrolu.“

„Připadá mi těžké uvěřit, že by nějaké stvoření mohlo být vůbec tak špatné, Johne. Jsou to jen _zvířata_.“

„Ne, Sherlocku, nejsou. Nejsou to jen zvířata, jsou to příšery. Pravé nestvůry z pohádek, strašidelných příběhů a nočních můr. Jsou nebezpečné. Opravdu nebezpečné, ne ten druh nebezpečí, do kterých se tak rád pouštíš, honičky v temných uličkách a záblesky nožů a situace, které dokážeš předvídat a dostat se z nich, když chceš. Myslím ten druh nebezpečí, jaký nedokáže kontrolovat nikdo, kouzelník nebo nekouzelník, ten druh, který ohrozí celé město, dokonce celou zemi.“

Oheň ve kbelíku dohoří. John do něj nakoukne a povzdechne si. Baziliščí embrya tam pořád jsou a vrtí se.

„Kristepane,“ zamumlá a horečně přemýšlí, co dělat dál. Sherlock znovu nahlédne do kbelíku a má tu drzost vypadat příjemně zaujatý a ani trochu zahanbený tím, že skoro vypustil peklo na obyvatele Londýna, o jejich bytu nemluvě.

„Fascinující,“ zašeptá a natáhne ruku, aby do jednoho z nich šťouchl prstem. John ho za ni popadne a odstrčí ji pryč.

„Potřebujeme přijít na to, jak se jich zbavit,“ ucedí. „Ježíši, cos to skoro udělal…“

„V té knize si podle všeho myslí, že je pro ně nějak smrtící kohoutí kokrhání,“ přemítá Sherlock, jako by komentoval příjemné počasí typické pro roční dobu.

„Och!“ vrací se Johnovi dny strávené nad stránkami učebnic Péče o kouzelné tvory. „OCH! _Accio péřová prachovka paní Hudsonové!“_ vykřikne. Prachovka přisviští od schodiště, práskne za sebou dveřmi a vletí Johnovi přímo do ruky.

Je otázkou vteřiny vytrhnout z prachovky pírko a otázkou minuty přeměnit pero v kohouta, kterého John nemotorně chytne do podpaží pravé ruky, tak aby do něj mohl svou levou rukou hůlkou šťouchat a snažit se ho přimět ke kokrhání.

Po pár nervy drásajících chvílích kohout udělá, co se od něj čekalo. Jakmile zazní první pronikavé kykyryký, ty příšerné kroutící se věci v kbelíku vydají otřesný uši rvoucí skřek, svíjejí se a scvrkávají, až se vypaří v obláčku kouře.

„Díky zkurvenýmu bohu,“ vydechne John. I se Sherlockem civí do kbelíku, kde předtím byla ta stvoření, dokud oba nenadskočí úlekem při hlasitém zaklepání na dveře.

„Sherlocku?! Johne?! Co je to za kravál?!“

„Nic, paní Hudsonová,“ zavolá John a probodne Sherlocka pohledem, který, jak doufá, říká _Tohle je tvoje vina, ty imbecile, a já doufám, že si uvědomuješ, co jsi málem udělal_.

„Promiňte, paní Hudsonová,“ dodá Sherlock přes rameno a vzdorovitě na Johna přimhouří oči.

„Kroťte se, chlapci. Nechci, aby si přišli stěžovat sousedi.“

„Samozřejmě, paní Hudsonová.“ Poslouchají, dokud kroky nejsou slyšet bezpečně až dole; John pak se zábleskem světla a rozhořčeným skřekem odešle kohouta někam na venkov; zbude po něm jen pár snášejících se pírek.

„Nikdy víc, Sherlocku,“ řekne tak vážně, jak dokáže. „Nikdy víc. Slyšíš mě? Zlomím hůlku vedví. Vyříznu ti tu _věc_ z kůže. _Odejdu_. Už _nikdy_ nedělej nic takového, ne beze mě, ne bez ptaní, ne bez toho, aby ses _nejdřív zamyslel nad důsledky_. Rozumíš?“

Sherlock tvrdohlavě vysune bradu. „To bys neudělal.“

„Jen si to zkus,“ vyhrožuje John. „Jen si to zkus, Sherlocku Holmesi. Říkal jsem ti, říkal jsem ti to hned na začátku, já bez toho dokážu žít a dokážu žít i bez tebe. Dokážu a udělám to, jestli budu muset. Řekl jsem ti, že tohle je něco, co můžeme společně prozkoumat, a myslel jsem to vážně. Ale _společně_. Tohle je příliš nebezpečné, příliš nekontrolovatelné, než abys to mohl dělat sám.“

Tomu se Sherlock uštěpačně pousměje; a jako bleskem má John jeho límec v pěsti a táhne ho silou dolů, aby se mu upřeně zadíval do očí. „Ne. Dost. Přestaň, přestaň s tím přímo tady a teď. Magie není _věda_ , Sherlocku. Není předvídatelná. Mudlům se _nepoddá_ ; poddává se sotva kouzelníkům a ti jsou k tomu uzpůsobení. Nedokážeš ji kontrolovat, ovládnout. I já ji stěží dokážu ovládat, a to jsem v ní velmi, _velmi_ dobrý. To platí o všem, od zaklínadel přes duchy až k magickým stvořením. Je to _nebezpečné_ , je to nevypočitatelné a je to jediná věc na světě, ve které jsem _lepší_ než ty.“

„Omyl,“ ucedí Sherlock a vytrhne svůj límec z Johnova sevření. „Mýlíš se.“

„Co? V čem že se mýlím? Pověz mi, vysvětli mi, jak bych se v tomhle asi nejspíš _mohl mýlit_.“

„Jsi lepší než já taky v ragby, například, ačkoliv je možné, že je to jen stavbou těla a zkušenostmi.“

John na něj zírá, ohromeně a s povolenou bradou, dokud mu z hrudníku nevybublá smích – šílený, zoufalý a bolestný smích.

Sherlock se usměje – jenom slabounce, úsměv se mu váhavě vznáší v koutcích očí a jen tak tak cuká koutky rtů. Na omluvu mírně kývne hlavou a spustí ruku, předtím zvednutou na obranu.

„Dobře,“ řekne John, jakmile smích odezní; zůstane po něm trochu sípat. Vrtí hlavou a diví se, jak je jeho život poslední dobou šílený. „Dobře.“

Ještě větším důkazem Sherlockovy kajícnosti je to, že vymyje kbelík ručně, místo aby otravoval Johna, aby se nepořádku zbavil prostým mávnutím hůlky jako obvykle, a potom dokonce udělá čaj. A použije k tomu konvici. John ho políbí na boltec ucha a oba mlčky a beze slov přistoupí na to, že celou tu záležitost nechají za sebou (sejde z očí, ale nikdy nesejde z mysli), ještě než jim přinesou večeři.

**

Černé dny teď přicházejí řidčeji. Možná je to jen náhoda, ale John si rád myslí, že to má něco společného s ním – že jeho přítomnost nějak snížila frekvenci, se kterou Sherlockovy chmurné nálady proměňovaly i samotný vzduch kolem něj v dehet.

I tak ale fakt, že se nedostavují tak často, ještě neznamená, že přestaly úplně.

Tohoto konkrétního večera, těžkého a zlatého zřídkavým vedrem pozdního července, John cítí, jak tér brzdí vzduch, ještě než překročí práh. Vystoupá sedmnáct schodů a najde Sherlocka ležet s roztaženýma nohama na podlaze, nahého jako v den, kdy se narodil, s dlaněmi rukou pevně vtisknutými do očních důlků.

Po všech těch měsících už John dobře ví, že nemá cenu se z toho Sherlocka snažit vytáhnout. Ví, že i kdyby prsty násilím Sherlockovi rozevřel víčka, stejně jako by byl neviditelný. Cítí, jak se z Sherlockovy mysli valí utrpení; každá těžká a energická vlna ho tahá za chloupky na kůži jako náplast. John nenávidí tyhle dny, tyhle lepkavé, dusivé dny, kdy se všechno mění v dehet a tér, protože nic ho tak neutvrzuje v ponižujícím, malicherném přesvědčení o vlastní ubohé neužitečnosti, jako pohled na Sherlocka – jeho Sherlocka – lapeného ve vlastní hlavě, neschopného snést ani ten nejnepatrnější vjem, ale zároveň prahnoucího po stimulaci.

Právě v tento večer nemůže John udělat nic, neodkáže vymyslet, co jiného by udělal, než si povzdechnout, položit nákup na stůl, svléknout si šaty a stulit se u Sherlockova boku ve své druhé kůži. Natáhne se v louži slunečního světla jako velká žlutohnědá kočka a čeká.

Později, když už slunce zapadne a podlaha začne studit, probudí Johna dlouhé štíhlé prsty, které mu vklouznou do srsti za ušima. John, jehož rozespalá mysl je pořád z větší části kočičí, se protáhne a zapřede; prsty se sevřou a Sherlock se přisune, rukama i nohama rysa obejme a přimkne se k němu, k tomu rysovi, jenž je Johnem, jeho Johnem, vždycky po jeho boku.

Ozve se ten nejtišší náznak zasténání a Sherlock přitiskne obličej k rysově sluncem prohřáté srsti. John se polekaně pokusí proměnit zpátky, ale jakmile na to jen pomyslí, Sherlock ho pevně svírá pažemi, napjatými a houževnatými jako ocelové lano, a zajíká se: „Ne, prosím, zůstaň, zůstaň takhle, jenom pro teď, prosím, Johne,“ a zní to tak zlomeně, až to bolí, bolí to až v žaludku, kde jak se zdá žije Johnovo srdce, a tak John zůstane, rys přede svá ubezpečení a Sherlock poděkuje dalším zafňukáním s pusou plnou srsti, utáhne paže ještě víc a rukama se ho drží jako záchranného kruhu.

Vzduch kolem nich je pořád ještě dusivý a těžký a černý, ale John se soustředí na zvedání a klesání Sherlockova hrudníku a přizpůsobí tomu i svůj dech; a Sherlockovy paže pomalu, pomalu povolují a John cítí, jak tér ustupuje. Vzduch přechází v melasu a pak v olej a nějakou chvíli, hodně, hodně dlouhou, se zdá, jako by plavali, vznášeli se pod vodou, dokud napětí z Sherlockových údů konečně nezmizí a on se nezhroutí zády na podlahu, sice vyčerpaný, ale zase při vědomí.

Ve zlomku sekundy je John s ním, zvedá hromádku poraženého detektiva lidskýma rukama na lidský klín, chová ho na něm a odhrnuje zpocené vlasy ze skleslého, lepkavého obličeje, který tolik miluje.

„Johne.“ Sherlock má chraplavý hlas – Johna napadne, jestli předtím nekřičel – a to jméno mu sotva vypadne z unavených rozpraskaných rtů.

„Ahoj,“ řekne John tiše a uhlazuje kudrny na místo. „Trochu ses mi tu ztratil, co?“

Sherlock neodpoví, ale když zatne čelist, John ví, že to není hněvem, ale váhavým strachem.

„Říkal jsem ti to, Sherlocku, pamatuješ? Vždycky se ke mně vrátíš – nezáleží na tom, kam půjdeš. Vždycky ses vrátil a vždycky se vrátíš. A jestli to nepůjde, přivedu tě zpátky sám.“

„Ty tomu vážně věříš,“ řekne Sherlock a nevěřícnost mu škube obočím. „Ty vážně věříš, že to dokážeš.“

Není to otázka, ale John mu i tak odpoví. „Tomu opravdu věřím.“

Tentokrát, když Sherlockovi splyne Johnovo jméno ze rtů, není to nic než modlitba.

**

„Ha,“ zadívá se John překvapeně na stříbřitou lasičku, která právě vyskočila ze špičky jeho hůlky a teď šťastně skotačí po místnosti.

„Johne, přál bych si, abys k popisu svých myšlenek užíval opravdová slova místo těch neandrtálských citoslovcí, ke kterým tak láskyplně tíhneš. Je rozčilující muset dešifrovat, co se snažíš tím nesmyslným brbláním vyjádřit.“ Jak Sherlock hladově sleduje patrona, jeho slova jsou sice kousavá, ale tón docela přátelský.

„Ale sklapni. Myslel jsem, že se možná od školy změnil, to je všecko,“ odpoví John. „Mění se docela často, alespoň u některých lidí. Ale můj byl vždycky lasička.“

„Hmmm,“ přemítá Sherlock (což u Johna vyvolá potřebu nad tím očividným dvojím metrem zvednout oči v sloup). Očima pozorně provází lasičku, která skáče kolem místnosti a pak se najednou zastaví, pozorná a ostražitá. „Vlastně jsem čekal, že ten patron bude nějak podobný tomu rysu, ve kterého se měníš jako zvěromág, pokud vůbec nebude identický.“

„Myslím, že u většiny lidí jsou vlastně stejní. Ale abych byl upřímný, tohle je doopravdy pokročilá magie – většina lidí nesvede vyvolat ani tělesného patrona a ještě méně se jich dokáže stát zvěromágy. Já jsem se to naučil jenom díky tomu, že jsem do konce pátého ročníku zvládl všechna předepsaná kouzla pro sedmák a profesor Kratiknot nevěděl, co jiného by se mnou dělal; a zvěromágem jsem se stal proto, že mi bylo povoleno zůstávat přes léto v Bradavicích a pracovat s profesorkou McGonagallovou.“

„Hmmm,“ vydá ze sebe Sherlock znovu a očividně sleduje stříbřitou průsvitnou lasičku, která si teď uhlazuje srst stulená na otrhaném výtisku Greyovy Anatomie, s ještě větším zájmem. „A tohle má dokázat zahnat to nejnebezpečnější stvoření na planetě?“

„Nejen že má, ono to dokáže. Umí toho víc, ale tohle je asi to nejdůležitější.“

Sherlock s výrazem vážných pochybností přejede pohledem ke knize na svém klíně a zase zpět k stříbřitému obláčku Johnova patrona. „Je to tak malé.“

„Určitě jsi ještě neslyšel, Sherlocku, že na velikosti nezáleží?“

Samozřejmě, že se Johnův pokus odlehčit situaci setká s hluchýma ušima. Stříbrným nosem to zacuká (pohrdavě, jak by si John rád myslel), a lasička seskočí ze svého bidýlka na Greyově Anatomii a uvelebí se Johnovi za krkem, navzdory své očividné průsvitnosti hřejivá a měkoučká.

„Řídíš ji nějak?“ zeptá se Sherlock s pohledem upřeným na hůlku, kterou John ledabyle drží v levé ruce.

„Vědomě ne,“ odpoví John. Volnou rukou sáhne k lasičce a pohladí ji po čeníšku; srst pod jeho prsty je měkká jako hedvábí a hlavička je překvapivě pevná.

„Zajímavé. Ty ji cítíš? Dokázal bys ji ovládat, kdybys to zkusil?“

John pokrčí rameny a soustředí se na jemný tah magie, který proudí mezi jeho hůlkou a patronem, nyní fungujícím jako živoucí límec; lasičce vystřelí hlava nahoru a znovu zpozorní. John se zazubí a zapřeje si, aby se vydala přes pokoj, a ona jde, rychle a zlehka vyrazí vzduchem a stulí se na Sherlockově klíně – ale místo toho radostného, dychtivého úžasu, na který si John poslední dobou zvykl, když předvádí to či ono kouzlo, je to úlek, co se zmocní Sherlockova obličeje. Zvedne dlouhé prsty k lasičce, která si zase olizuje kožíšek, ale místo aby ji pohladily, projdou skrz průsvitné tělíčko jako nic.

„Necítím ji,“ řekne podrážděně a zklamaně. „Vlastně necítím vůbec nic, ne úplně, je to jen jakoby teplejší vzduch.“

„Ha,“ řekne John znovu. Pousměje se Sherlockovým vzdorovitým chmurám a přiměje lasičku, aby se vrátila pro poslední pohlazení, než zamumlá _finite incantatem_ , po kterém patron zmizí v obláčku kouře. Sherlock samozřejmě pořád trucuje, jeho nespokojenost, že není schopen sesbírat data, je skoro hmatatelná; John zvedne oči v sloup. „Neměl bys být schopný to ani vidět, Sherlocku, většina mudlů by nebyla.“

„Já to slovo nenávidím,“ zamumlá Sherlock, založí si ruce na hrudi křížem a vypadá ze všeho nejvíc jako přerostlé batole v hedvábném županu. Sobě navzdory John ucítí k tomu nesnesitelnému muži příval citu. Zvedne se z křesla a přejde k Sherlockovi, který se nacpal do rohu gauče.

„Pojď sem, ty velký mudlo. Mám pro tebe něco jiného k pohlazení, a vím _docela určitě_ , že tohle ucítíš.“

Sherlock nakrčí nos a opět se uchýlí k těm otřesným neandrtálským citoslovcím. „Errh, Johne, vážně? To bylo ubohé i na tvé obvykle zanedbatelné standardy, když dojde na oplzlé narážky.“

(Citoslovce samozřejmě nikdy neměla velkou šanci, což je škoda, ale John na tuhle životní skutečnost rezignoval už před mnoha měsíci.)

„Sklapni, ty idiote, a pojď si zašukat.“

Sherlock ze sebe vydá mírně nabručený zvuk, ale vyprostí se z gauče a docela ochotně následuje Johna do ložnice, a pokud jde o Sherlocka, činy často promlouvají pravdivěji než slova.

**

„Víš, nemusíš být vždycky na lidi tak hrubý. Zabilo by tě být jednou za čas zdvořilý?“

„Zdvořilost, Johne, je jen maska, za kterou lidé skrývají svoje pravé pocity. V mém oboru může zdvořilost nadělat víc škody než užitku. Je lepší lidi šokovat a pak je vidět v pravém světle.“

„Někteří lidé jsou vážně prostě… slušní.“

„Čím dál menší počet, to tě ujišťuji. Co se dá získat falešnou laskavostí?“

„Přátele, Sherlocku. Spojence. Lidi, kteří se za tebe postaví, hlídají ti záda.“

„Já nepotřebuju přátele, Johne, mám tebe.“

„To mi lichotí, ale já jsem jenom jeden, Sherlocku. Můžeš mít víc než jednoho přítele.“

„Kdybych někdy zjistil, že potřebuju další přátele, pořídím si je. Často míváš pocit, že potřebuješ další lidi? Upřímně?“

„No ano, Sherlocku. Žádný člověk není ostrov.“

„Dokonce i když ti mohu poskytnout veškeré nebezpečí a dobrodružství a záhady a vzhledem k nedávné změně v povaze našeho vztahu i sex, pořád se potřebuješ naplňovat jinde? Pořád potřebuješ jiné lidi?“

„Sherlocku… Tady nejde jen o to, cítit se naplněný. Jde o to mít lidi, se kterými sdílíš svůj život. Mám kolem sebe další lidi rád. Myslím, že ty taky, jen to nerad přiznáváš. Co bys dělal bez paní Hudsonové nebo Lestrada, nebo dokonce Donovanové a Andersona? Od všech těch lidí něco získáváš.“

„Johne Watsone, jestli se kdy ještě jednou zmíníš o Donovanové a Andersonovi ve stejném myšlenkovém procesu jako slovo přítel, už nikdy s tebou nepromluvím ani slovo.“

„Dobře, to bylo možná trochu přes čáru, ale chápeš, co myslím?“

„Ne, to si nemyslím. Ty nejsi jen fascinující, taky mi děláš čaj a objednáváš jídlo a tajně mi dáváš prášky na spaní, když si myslíš, že jsem už moc dlouho vzhůru bez odpočinku. Ano, vím, že to děláš, a přeju si, abys to nedělal, ačkoliv si myslím, že občas tvé důvody chápu. Máš zbraň a víš, jak ji používat; taky máš hůlku a tu taky víš, jak používat. Co víc bych mohl chtít? Ne, já nepotřebuju jiné lidi, ale když říkáš, že ty ano, pak si je pro mě za mě měj.“

„Pro Kristovy rány, já ti nenavrhuju nějaký polygamní vztah, já jen říkám, že jen kvůli tomu, že je na mě čas od času někdo milý, mu ještě nemusíš ukousnout hlavu. Byla vdaná, viděl jsi prstýnek. A dělala svou _práci_ , bývala to zdravotní sestra, ty mají pomáhat lidem, když krvácejí.“

„Je vdaná za cizoložníka a myslela si, že by se mu mohla pomstít, když svede pěkného bývalého vojenského doktora, že svému manželovi ukáže, ostouzet někdejší zdravotní sestru. A bylo to sotva škrábnutí. Vždycky trváš na tom, vidět v lidech to nejlepší, i když tam sotva něco je. Nechápu, proč to děláš.“

„No, bývalo to o dost míň depresivní, věřit v nejlepší, dokud se neukáže opak, když jsi mi nestál za zadkem a všechno to ve zlomku sekundy neprozrazoval. K čertu, Sherlocku, já jen říkám, že není třeba systematicky rozebrat na atomy každičkého člověka, kterého potkáš.“

„Fajn. V budoucnu se pokusím krotit. Už jsme skončili? Čeká tu na mě experiment, kterému se musím věnovat.“

„Dobře. Sherlocku…“

„Ano, Johne?“

„Ty víš, že tě miluju, že?“

„To jsi mi říkal.“

„Oukej. Tak dobře. Tak běž, jdi na ten experiment.“

**

Lidé se často Johna ptají, jak to může vydržet, jak to snese, být se Sherlockem celý den, každý den. A ti lidé ani nevědí, že tráví se Sherlockem taky celou noc, každou noc. Vždycky ho odtáhnou stranou, nijak decentně, v kavárnách, ve vlacích, na místech činu a jednou dokonce nezapomenutelně i v metru, a říkají hlasy, které nejsou ani tak šepot, jako spíš syčení: „Nechápu, jak to vydržíte, jak ho dokážete snášet, musíte mít svatou trpělivost.“

John je obvykle ignoruje; vykrucuje se z těch trapných rozhovorů neurčitými zvuky, trháním hlavou a krčením ramen, které dovedl k mistrovství a které vypadá, že znamená: „Kdo, já? Já nejsem nijak výjimečný,“ „Není to žádná věda,“ a „Máte pravdu, je to hrozné, já vím, omlouvám se, on je příšerný,“ a taky „Já jsem John Watson, já snesu všechno,“; to všechno najednou, zatímco to neznamená vůbec nic kromě metody rychlého a snadného úniku.

Není světec. Není ani nijak zvlášť trpělivý. Sherlock je noční můra, opravdový inkubus vyslaný z pekel, aby udělal všechno v Johnově životě právě o ten jeden stupínek obtížnější, bolestnější, chaotičtější, než se dá celkově snést. Dokonce i potom, co spolu začali mít sex, potom, co začali natrvalo sdílet jeden pokoj, a poté, co se pro něj John ochotně vzdal posledního tajemství a daroval mu své srdce, je Sherlock příšerný. V košíku na chleba se pořád najdou prsty a v šuplíku na zeleninu mozky (dokonce tři); a na dně Johnova oblíbeného hrnku bují jakási plísňová kultura. Sherlock si vytyčil jako svou misi prohledat každičkou z Johnových starých učebnic, aby z nich vytáhl to nejbolestivější, nejobtížnější a nejnepříjemnější kouzlo, které by se nejspíš dalo v učebnicích pro teenagery najít, a nutí Johna, aby mu je donekonečna předváděl. Je náročný a hnidopišský a nenasytný a hrubý a John to obvykle dokáže strpět, ale i on má svoje kritické meze.

Nejhorší na tom – to absolutně nejhorší na tom, co Sherlocka dělá Sherlockem, je to, že přes všechno to tvrzení, že umí číst v lidech jako v knihách, nikdy nedokáže poznat, kdy Johna zatlačí přes čáru, kdy to špatné (na nějaký čas) převáží to dobré jen o jediný gram navíc, a tak dál naléhá a rýpe a škemrá a fňuká a John si nemůže pomoct a musí to poslouchat, a protože je vzteklý, neovládne se a oplácí a nejednou mu z pusy vyletí ostřejší slova, než by chtěl, a Sherlockovy oči zazáří tím ošklivým ledovým způsobem, jak se to stává jedině v těch případech, kdy je krutý, aby se vyrovnal s tím, že je raněný, a zakryl to.

John to nenávidí; nenávidí, že se nechal zatlačit do situace, která jeho prchlivost dožene k surovému výbuchu; nenávidí, že Sherlock bude naléhat a tlačit a strkat až tam, kde toho je už moc, kde to je buď hádka, nebo nic; nenávidí to, že pak Sherlockovy oči září ledověji než měsíc na nebi.

Trvá ostudně dlouho, než ho napadne vhodná strategie.

Hádají se, protože on vždycky vyletí, protože nevyhnutelně metá slovy, která nemyslí vážně, a Sherlock, věrný sám sobě, se ochotně vrhá do hry, aby ho porazil na jeho vlastním poli. John dokáže řvát sprosťárny, že by se za ně styděl i námořník, kdyby mu na tom sešlo – ale rys, ten nemůže říct ani slovo.

Příště, když už má jen vlásek k tomu, aby šlehl překvapivě jedovatým jazykem, jsou na cestě domů od případu, ve kterém nepatrná chybička v úsudku na Sherlockově straně dovolila pachateli spáchat sebevraždu, než ho mohla policie zatknout, a ten si s sebou do hrobu odnesl jakoukoliv stopu po motivu. Ze Sherlocka je uragán mnohoslabičných nadávek, uráží všechno od Andersonova obličeje po Lestradovy děti a jedním vrzem zahrne i Johnovo ostudně pomalé chápání. John, který byl právě svědkem, jak si třiadvacetiletý moc hezký mladík prostřelil hlavu, na to velmi zřetelně nemá náladu.

Jakmile vstoupí do 221B, John oddusá do ložnice a přemění se, vyskočí na postel a schoulí se na boku s tlapami přes hlavu.

„Upřímně, je to, jako byste všichni kolem chodili se zavřenýma očima a zacpanýma ušima. Nechápu, jak to sneseš, být pořád tak hloupý, víš to vůbec? Všiml sis vůbec někdy, jaká nuda je v tom tvém mrňavém – Johne?“ Sherlock se vřítí do ložnice, cestou už si rozepíná košili, bezpochyby v očekávání tradičního Popřípadového Sexu (ke kterému dnes určitě _nedojde,_ rozhodne se John), ale pohled na velikánskou divokou kočku na místě, kde čekal Johna, ho přimrazí na místě. Alespoň na chvilku.

„Ááá, ty máš na mě _vztek_ ,“ utrousí uštěpačně. John tu dedukci milostivě odmění zavrčením. „Máš na mě vztek, máš takový vztek, že můžeš prasknout, ale místo, abys mu dal průchod hlasem, schováváš se v kočce. Velmi _dospělé_ , Johne. Myslel jsem, že máš větší odvahu.“

S dalším zavrčením hluboko v hrdle se John otočí na druhý bok, zády k tomu nesnesitelnému člověku ve dveřích, který vždycky, i když je uprostřed hádky, nějak zvládne vypadat ještě fantastičtěji krásný než obvykle.

„Fajn,“ ucedí Sherlock, nahází svoje oblečení nazdařbůh na podlahu a natáhne si pyžamové kalhoty s větší silou, než je potřeba. „Fajn. Klidně si takhle zůstaň, Johne, a sleduj, jestli mi na tom sejde. Neuplyne ani čtvrt hodiny a budeš se nudit a budeš si přát, abys _bojoval_ jako muž, místo aby ses schovával jako zbabělec.“ Prudce si natáhne rudý hedvábný župan a vymašíruje z pokoje. John v duchu zvedne oči v sloup, pak si zívne a natáhne se přes celou postel. Sherlock samozřejmě zapomněl, že v téhle podobě je John skoro stejně kočkou jako sám sebou – a dokonce i divoké kočky si rády zdřímnou.

(Později s Johnem Sherlock, kterému očividně unikl vítr z plachet, zatřese a probudí ho. Ostré rysy se celé jakoby zhroutily samy do sebe a stříbrné oči se na Johna úpěnlivě dívají skrz tmavé vlasy, a dokonce i ty obvykle neposlušné a nepoddajné kudrny nějak zvládnou vypadat sklíčeně. John se s povzdechem přemění zpátky do lidské kůže a posune se, aby se mohl Sherlock tiše přitulit zády k jeho hrudi. „Nebyla to tvoje chyba,“ mumlá John Sherlockovi do zátylku. „Nebyla to tvoje chyba.“ Sherlock neřekne nic, ale zůstanou tak spolu v tichosti, dokud se Sherlockovi pod jemným, neustálým tlakem Johnovy dlaně neuklidní dech.

**

Johnovi se už nezdává o poušti.

Když se uprostřed noci probudí, s křikem a lapáním po dechu, nikdy to není poušť, co vidí pod víčky. Ani roztrhaná těla přátel nebo výraz toho malého místního kluka, než ho sebrala nášlapná mina, ani nekonečná pole máku zaplavená mořem krve.

Teď ho budívá Sherlock, třese s ním, když ho uprostřed noci zachvátí děs – nepředvídatelný, nevyhnutelný a nezapomenutelný. John se se zajíkáním probouzí a pokouší se zakrýt hrůzu, že tvář, se kterou se potkává s otevřenýma očima, je stejná, kterou vidí i pod víčky.

Johnovi se pořád zdá o explozích; pořád se mu zdá o krvi; pořád se mu zdá o hrůze a strachu a ztrátě; ale pozadí se změnilo z písku a plání a drsných hor v ulice Londýna a každé dítě, které vidí umírat, každá rozervaná tvář, kterou spatří, každý člověk, kterého nedokáže zachránit – ti všichni jsou Sherlock.

**

Stal se z toho pro ně dva něco jako rituál. Každý čtvrtek, bez výjimky (až na příležitostné nezbytné přerušení ve prospěch honiček se zabijáky a zloději a sériovými vrahy) se Sherlock přihrne a vyruší Johna z čehokoliv, co možná dělá nebo nedělá, a vlastnoručně ho odtáhne, aniž by strpěl jakékoliv protesty, k Děravému kotli. Oba si objednají půllitr máslového ležáku (Sherlock si na této droze vyvinul novou, tentokrát méně alarmující závislost), posadí se spolu v zastrčeném rohu hospody a _pozorují_.

Sherlock pro tento účel přesvědčil Johna ke koupi dvou standardních hábitů, jednoho v prosté, nenápadné černé (pro Johna), a druhého v dekadentní tmavě fialové barvě (o který Sherlock hned od prvního spatření doslova škemral). John je nosí zmenšené ve své zadní kapse, kdyby potřebovali narychlo splynout s davem (jeho protesty, že tmavě fialový hábit je mnohem nápadnější, než by bylo pro městské maskování moudré, se setkaly s hluchýma ušima).

A tak každý čtvrtek sedí v rohu v Děravém kotli a John poslouchá a mírně koriguje testování teorií a schopností svého přítele, kterému oči svítí a tančí radostí z nové oblíbené hry.

Pravidla jsou jednoduchá: Sherlock nemá povoleno zvyšovat hlas a přitahovat k nim jakoukoliv pozornost a za žádných okolností nesmí mluvit s nikým, koho John předem neschválí. Sherlock si myslel, že tohle pravidlo je směšné, dokud jednou nezjistil, že mu hrozí náhlé a důkladné vysátí krve velmi vysokým a velmi žíznivě vyhlížejícím upírem, který skutečnost, že je „dedukován“, zatímco čeká na objednaný oblíbený krvavý koktejl, nevzal nijak laskavě.

Než uběhne měsíc, stanou se z nich nevyhnutelně štamgasti, a Hannah (temperamentní výčepní, která je majitelkou hospody po Tomovi) jim začíná točit pití, ještě než dorazí; na sklenice sešle konzervační kouzlo a předem jim rezervuje jejich stůl. John jí znovu a znovu říká, že si s tím nemusí dělat škodu, ale ona se tomu vždycky jen zasměje a s mrknutím ho poplácá po rameni, což navzdory blýskajícímu se zlatému prstenu na její ruce nikdy neselže, aby to ze Sherlocka nevyrazilo hluboké zavrčení o patetických ženštinách, vrhajících se po všem, co nosí kalhoty. John se tomu zachechtá a zeptá se Sherlocka na skupinu budoucích bystrozorů v zácviku, kteří sedí v rohu.

**

Zavřeštění Donovanové prořízne vzduch tak ostře, že Johna až zamrazí v zádech. „Co to pro všechno na světě je?“

John sleduje pohledem směr jejího ukazováčku a v duchu sebou trhne; míří na kousek Sherlockova břicha, kde se mu vyhrnula košile následkem toho, jak se riskantně houpe v díře ve stropě, kterou právě málem propadl.

Donovanová, ta harpyje, se pořád vyžívá v jakémsi druhu zvrácené radosti. „Bože drahý, magor má _kérku_ ,“ odfrkne si. „Co to má být, snad nějaký pokus o to být cool?“

John s povzdechem spěchá přes místnost, aby Sherlocka chytil, právě když ten se pustí; oba se svalí na podlahu na jednu hromadu. Sherlockův výraz, když se zvedne a srovná si oblečení, je hladký jako kámen, ale z čehosi v jeho očích se Johnovi dělá nevolno.

„No tak povídej, magore, copak ta kérka znamená? Je to něco hluboce smysluplného? Našels něco natolik významného, aby sis to nechal vytetovat do kůže? Nebo jsi jen nechal někoho se vyřádit, když ses sjel?“

Sherlock má oči jako led a hlas z ocele, když odpoví, ačkoli se sotva zastaví, aby se na Sally třeba jen podíval. „Pardon, jestli se pletu, seržantko Donovanová, ale nemyslím si, že by to byla alespoň _v nejmenším_ vaše věc. Sbohem.“

John sleduje, jak Sherlock odchází z místnosti ve víru pláště a uraženosti. Sklouzne očima zpátky k Donovanové, jejíž krutý úsměv a založené ruce mu sdělí, že nechápe, co to znamená, když se Sherlock rozhodne _neodpovědět_ vlastní kousavou replikou.

„Víš, Sally,“ řekne tiše, když míří ke dveřím. „Nezabilo by tě být k němu milá. Chovat se k němu jednou za čas jako k lidské bytosti.“

„Proč bych měla? Není to člověk, není nic než kyborg.“

„Pleteš se,“ řekne jí John prudce. „Ty ani nevíš, jak moc se pleteš, a to je na tom to nejsmutnější.“

Nechá tam Donovanovou stát, obklopenou sutinami probořeného stropu, a Sherlock jim nikdy neřekne, co o případu zjistil, než se propadl důkazy.

(Nakonec na tom nezáleží, protože vrah se přizná hodinu poté, co Sherlock probořil podlahu, ale John ho po zbytek večera ostražitě pozoruje a ačkoliv navenek vypadá celkem normálně, z očí mu kouká něco, co se Johnovi ani trochu nelíbí.)

**

„Havraspár,“ oznámí John jen po krátkém přemýšlení. „Samozřejmě to nikdy nebudeme vědět jistě, ale jsem si docela jistý, že bys byl v Havraspáru, s tím tvým nosem pořád v knížkách a neustále připáleným obočím z experimentálních lektvarů.“

Sherlock nepřesvědčeně zahučí. „Takže ne Zmijozel?“

„Ne, to si vážně nemyslím. Absurdní šaty stranou, vlastně ti vůbec nezáleží na ničem materiálním a na svoji reputaci zvysoka kašleš; a sice vím, že rád manipuluješ lidmi, aby pro tebe něco udělali, ale netoužíš po vládě nad světem. Ne. Ale tvůj bratr, na druhou stranu – největší Zmijozel, jakého znám.“

Po tomhle Sherlock vyprskne potěšeným smíchem. Má na klíně otevřený Johnův vytoužený výtisk _Dějin bradavické školy a_ jemně hladí milované stránky prsty pravé ruky.

„Strašně rád bych to tam viděl,“ řekne; John se usměje.

„Přál bych ti, abych ti to mohl ukázat, jaké to tam kdysi bývalo. Jsem si jistý, že teď je to úplně jiné místo.“

Kdysi Sherlockovi řekl, že ho velké budovy neděsí, ale Sherlock tehdy nepochopil, jak to myslel; to až mnohem později, když si konečně uvědomil, že John vyrostl na hradě. A ne na jen tak nějakém hradě, ale na hradě s docela nebezpečným smyslem pro humor. I kdyby se tam teď vrátil, spousta jeho profesorů už bude dávno mrtvá, buď vinou války, nebo přirozených příčin. Hrad by byl – _musí být_ – jiný. John neví, jak ho opravili a přestavěli. Nebyl tam, když padl, a když se vrátil zpátky do Británie, dal si hodně záležet na tom, aby to nezjišťoval. Pomyšlení, že portréty možná shořely, schodiště se zhroutila a věže byly zbořeny, mu způsobovalo přímo fyzickou bolest v hrudníku, ne nepodobnou té, jako by ztratil zvláště dobrého přítele.

„Modrá mi vždycky slušela,“ přemítá Sherlock a vytáhne ho tak ze vzpomínek. „Ačkoliv zelenou můžu nosit taky. Ale žlutá by byla dost nešťastná.“

„Žlutá je nešťastná pro většinu lidí,“ souhlasí John a ve tváři se mu objeví drobný úsměv, který nahradí chmury způsobené hlubokým zamyšlením nad místem, jež kdysi nazýval domovem.

Sherlock se ušklíbne, oči plné uličnictví. „Takže… co myslíš, je Lestrade Mrzimor?“

**

„Dobře. Watsone! Teď ty!“

Na Skotské vysočině v září není zrovna teplo, a třebaže je to už jeho druhý rok, třebaže by na to měl být připravený, John si nemůže pomoct a třese se, když ho profoukne vítr.

Ale je odhodlaný to zvládnout. Trocha rýmy ještě nikoho nezabila, a kdyby to začalo být moc špatné, madam Pomfreyová bude mít jistě nějaký ten lektvar, aby mu ho nalila do krku a dala ho do pořádku.

„Dobře, Watsone, tak šup na koště. Tady máš pálku a pamatuj – tvoje starost je udržet střelce, aby se nedostali nikam moc blízko k camrálu. Ať uhýbají, kličkují, ale nepřestávej po nich pálit potloukama. Jasný? Dobře. Tak do toho!“

Země pod jeho nohama je pevná, John se od ní odrazí a je nahoře. Je to vzrušující, tohle všechno, svištět tu vzduchem, úplně volný, a vítr vám hvízdá kolem uší tak hlasitě, že skoro nesvedete ani myslet, natož komunikovat se zbytkem hráčů.

Je to upřímně celé tak trochu jako rozmazaná šmouha. John kličkuje a zatáčí a vší silou se trefuje do vzteklých černých míčů a během toho děkuje všem hvězdám na obloze, že ho táta naučil, jak se drží kriketová pálka, tehdy když si ještě táta pamatoval, že je toho na světě k životu víc, než dno lahve.

Když zazní hvizd a on přistane zase na zemi, lapá po dechu a je vzrušený, jako by uběhl míli. Lítání na koštěti by nemělo být tak vyčerpávající, ale on se tak zapotil odpalováním potlouků, jak tvrdě jen mohl, že se ani nezastavil, aby se nad tím zamyslel.

„Watsone, seš v týmu! To bylo fantastický. Seš si jistej, žes to nikdy předtím nedělal?“

John zavrtí hlavou; z konečků střapatých vlasů mu odletí kapičky potu a on se trochu ušklíbne. „Ne, nikdy. Ale táta mě naučil, jak zacházet s kriketovou pálkou.“

„No, tak to seš opravdovej přirozenej talent, Watsone, ale to není žádná novinka. Jenom pamatuj, že tam nahoře, až budeme hrát se Zmijozelem nebo někým jiným – musíš si udržet tu svoji divnou magii pod kontrolou, dobře? Ve společenský místnosti nebo v šatně je to oukej, na většinu týmu to spíš jen udělá dojem, ale když budeme venku na hřišti nebo ve vzduchu, nebo se prostě jen poflakovat s ostatními týmy, seš úplně normální. Jasný?“

„Jo,“ řekne John, z něhož teď nadšení trochu vyprchalo. „Jasný.“

„Dobře. A teď mazej, ať už jsi ve sprše.“

Jak se plahočí do sprch, John se ze všech sil snaží nevěšet ramena. Je nadšený, vážně je. Poprvé, když viděl famfrpálový zápas, myslel si, že je to ta nejidiotštější, nejnebezpečnější věc, jakou kdy viděl někoho dělat, a nemohl se dočkat, až bude dost starý, aby se mohl pokusit dostat do týmu. A taky vždycky vypadali tak kamarádsky, famfrpálový tým, když spolu trávili všechen volný čas bez ohledu na ročníky, lenošili v pohodlných křeslech u krbu, klábosili, házeli po sobě kousky pergamenu a hráli bouřlivé turnaje v Tchoříčkách. Nebylo to tak, že by John neměl přátele jako takové, ale když na první hodině Kouzelných formulí nešťastnou náhodou jednoho z nich poslal vzduchem mezi brnění, než si uvědomil svoji sílu, kluci v jeho ročníku se teď před ním měli tak trochu na pozoru.

Samozřejmě neměl nikdy očekávat, že by to bylo nějak jiné. V Nebelvíru o jeho divné magii věděli všichni. Někdy to vypadalo, jako by o tom věděly celé Bradavice. John si ztěžka povzdechne a sveze se na lavičku v šatně, zavře oči a opře se zády o zeď, aby se trochu sebral.

„Ouha, Watsone, co ten protažený obličej? To tě cestou nahoru proklel nějaký Zmijozel? Zvládls to do týmu, kde je nějaký nadšení!?“

Když otevře oči, stojí před ním příšerně zrzavý třeťák s rukama v bok a tváří se žertem vražedně, jestli něco takového vůbec existuje.

„Promiň, promiň, já jen…“

„Otvíral si na tebe Hawksworth hubu? Říkal jsem mu, aby ti s těma kravinama dal pokoj, jestli to zvládneš do týmu. Nám je to každýmu fuk, jasný? Nebo alespoň mně jo, a jestli někdo řekne něco jinýho, otočím mu kvůli tobě nohy kolenama dozadu, i když jsem si dost jistej, že bys to nejspíš zvládl sám.“

„Díky?“ vypraví ze sebe John chabě, trochu užaslý chlapcovou bujarostí. Už ho tu kolem samozřejmě vídal, obvykle uprostřed party famfrpálového týmu, ale nikdy spolu nemluvili a John stejně trávil většinu času v knihovně, aby se vyhnul společenské místnosti.

„Já jsem Charlie, mimochodem, pro případ, že bys to nevěděl. Charlie Weasley.“

„Tvůj bratr je prefekt,“ přikývne John. „Já vím, už jsem tě viděl. Jsme ve stejné koleji.“

„Vážně jsme? Měl jsem dojem, že se pokoušíš založit vlastní kolej, se vším tím časem, kterej trávíš tak pečlivě _jinde_ než ve společenský místnosti.“

John se začervená a rozpačitě se ošije, ale pak se na něj Charlie zazubí a šťouchne ho pěstí do paže.

„Potřebuješ si orazit, Watsone, seš úplně hotovej. Teď seš v týmu, kámo. Pohlídáme ti záda.“

Po dalším oslnivě širokém úsměvu ho Charlie popadne z lavičky, strká ho ke sprchám a celou dobu klábosí. John ho nechá a cestou se mu taky rozšiřuje úsměv. Když konečně dostane kuráž udělat vlastní vtip, Charlie se chechtá tak strašně, až se skoro před celým týmem svalí.

„Seš dobrej, Watsone,“ řekne, když se uklidní, a plácne ho po rameni. „Tak jdi, umyj se a půjdem si dát něco k jídlu. Doufám, že dnes večer bude pastýřskej koláč, dokázal bych zblajznout i draka.“

Jak stojí ve sprše a nechá si přes hlavu téct horkou vodu, John si nemůže pomoct a usmívá se pro sebe; veškerou jeho hanbu a zklamání zahnal Charlieho neustálý upřímný smích.

Když vyleze ze sprch, Charlie na něj čeká a oba pak zamíří společně do Velké síně. Cestou si povídají o všem možném a Charlile nepozorovaně přebarví jakousi zmijozelku na oranžovo a John ho za trest pověsí hlavou dolů za kotník a vyhrožuje mu, že ho předhodí Vrbě mlátičce.

Následujících pět let jsou nerozluční, dokud Charlie neodejde do Rumunska studovat draky a John nedojde k rozhodnutí, které ho z tohohle světa odvede nadobro. (Nebo si to alespoň tehdy myslí.)

**

„Jsi si tím jistý?“

Je možná trochu pozdě se ptát, pomyslí si John a zamračí se dolů na Sherlocka, ale cítí, že to i tak potřebuje.

„Ale ušetři mě otázek,“ lapá po dechu Sherlock a energicky vrtí hlavou. „Nezdálo se, že bys měl minulý týden problém mě svázat, zavěsit a nasadit mi roubík, nějak v tom teď nevidím rozdíl.“

„Dostal ses z těch uzlů skoro dřív, než jsem začal, Sherlocku, z tohohle se dostat nedokážeš.“

„A v tom to právě vězí. Přestal bys už panikařit a prostě to udělal?“

„Pamatuješ si signál?“

„Ano, ano, ano, SOS morseovkou očima, _no tak_ , Johne, prosím, chci, abys to udělal. Prosím.“

„Ježíši. Kdo by řekl, že jediné, co člověk musí, aby _tebe_ přiměl o něco zdvořile poprosit, je hrozit ti ochromením?“

„ _Johne_!“

Je pozoruhodně uspokojující mít pod sebou Sherlocka Homese zredukovaného na tuhle vrtící se škemrající hromádku netrpělivosti, právě teď se prohýbající v bocích a marně vyrážející vzhůru. John si není jistý, jestli si tímhle chce projít. Miluje sledovat Sherlocka v tomhle stavu, svíjejícího se a prosícího. Samozřejmě, taky ho rád vidí znehybněného a bezmocného a submisivního, ale není si úplně jistý, jestli to není z větší části kvůli tomu, jak ta černá kožená pouta vypadají v kontrastu s jeho sněhobílou pokožkou.

Nikdy neměl pouštět Sherlocka nikam do blízkosti jeho velmi tajné, velmi ukryté a velmi staré skrýše s kouzelnickými časopisy, protože takhle to dopadá, když v Sherlockovi podporujete nápady.

Další netrpělivé vzepětí boků ho přivede zpátky do přítomnosti, kde je mezi Johnovými stehny Sherlock velmi nahý a velmi ztopořený, a ano, mají plán a Sherlock byl _celé dny_ tak hodný, když se snažil kvůli téhle odměně získat dost plusových bodů, a čert ho vem, jestli John není tváří v tvář těm žadonícím očím úplně bezmocný.

„No dobře, už už, _Merline_ , vydrž. Kristepane, Sherlocku, podívej, tohle je nebezpečné, chápeš? Nemám ponětí, jaké to kouzlo může mít účinky na mudly. Co já vím, může to klidně zmrazit _všechny_ tvoje svaly, včetně srdce, takže radši začneme pomalu. Dobře?“

„Fajn, jenom _už s tím konečně začni_ …“

„Jo. Ježíši. Dobře.“

John sáhne volnou rukou dolů a vezme do dlaně Sherlockův penis, tvrdý a ukapávající a přitisknutý těsně k jeho břichu, a nerozhodně sleduje, jak se Sherlock kouše do rtů a vyráží boky vzhůru. Zdá se mu to nefér, vážně, ale slíbil to a Sherlock mu všechny ty dny vařil čaj, což je sám o sobě dostatečný důkaz, jak moc tohle chce.

Po pár dalších pomalých tazích si ho John přidrží na místě, nastaví se a pomalu na něj klesá, až na doraz, až má pánev těsně přitisknutou k Sherlockově a oba se zajíkají úsilím zůstat v klidu.

„Bože, Sherlocku, to je tak skvělý pocit,“ zasténá John, protáhne si krk a ramena a zlehka se posune. Sherlock zalapá po dechu a popadne ho za stehno.

„ _Johne_ ,“ zaskučí, „Johne, _prosím_.“

S pusou od ucha k uchu John stáhne svaly a vyždímá z muže pod sebou zavrčení a velmi uspokojivý příraz. Pak sevře v ruce hůlku, ukáže jí na Sherlockův hrudník a zamumlá: „ _Petrificus totalus_.“

Sherlockovy paže se švihem přilepí k tělu, nohy k sobě a víčka se rozletí dokořán. Ne, že by John o tom horlivě nehledal žádné informace – hledal, samozřejmě že hledal, ale veškerá literatura byla v odpovědích na otázku, co by se stalo, kdyby někdo zkombinoval zároveň tohle kouzlo a sex s mudlou, tak trochu vágní. Technicky vzato bylo to zaklínadlo vytvořeno tak, aby zmrazilo jen ty svaly, které nejsou důležité k přežití, takže dýchání, srdeční tep a mrkání by mělo pokračovat jako normálně – ale John pořád tak docela nevěděl, co čekat, když se aplikuje v tomhle kontextu.

„Kristepane,“ vydechne a jen maličko zavlní boky. To připažení a sevření nohou čekal, i ta zprudka otevřená víčka, ale nečekal, že ucítí, jak v něm Sherlock ještě nemožně víc ztvrdne a prodlouží se. „Kristepane, Sherlocku, tohle je neuvěřitelné.“

Musí tvrdě potlačovat vlastní instinkty, ale místo aby se tomu poddal a bez dalších odkladů se na tom kamenném klacku ošukal do bezvědomí, nakloní se dopředu, aby Sherlockovi zkontroloval puls a zvedání a klesání jeho hrudníku. Teprve když se ubezpečí, že Sherlockovi nehrozí srdeční infarkt a objekt jeho starostí začne morseovkou mrkat „tak už se do toho pusť, ty idiote,“ (nebo to si alespoň John myslí, že se pokouší vymrkat, protože se nedostane dál než k „tak“,) si povolí otěže.

John to miluje, miluje cítit Sherlocka v sobě, miluje mít důkaz Sherlockovy pravé, fyzické touhy po něm, tak opravdové, že hraničí s bolestí a je protkaná rozkoší. Zhoupne boky a zasténá explozí pocitů, které mu vystřelí tělem, když mu Sherlockův penis přejede po prostatě. Sherlock má zorničky roztažené touhou a John je při svých pohybech vidí, jak se zachvívají, rychleji a rychleji; cítí, jak se mu Sherlockův pohled propaluje kůží, když se prohýbá v zádech, krouží pánví, svírá v pěsti vlastní penis a honí si ho v souladu s pohyby svých boků.

Tak docela nechápe, proč to Sherlock takhle chce – Sherlock, který je obvykle v posteli všechno, jen ne pasivní, který je většinou bouří chňapajících rukou a dychtivých úst a ptákem jako samonaváděcí střela – ale žebronil a škemral celé týdny, dokud John nesouhlasil, a John to hodlá udělat skvělé, jestli může, hodlá připravit Sherlocka o rozum a nechat ho roztříštěného a lapajícího po dechu, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co udělá.

Za normálních okolností teď už John dokáže poznat, kdy se Sherlock blíží k orgasmu. Oči má najednou velké jako jezera, oceány, celé galaxie; povolí mu brada, hlava se mu zvrátí dozadu, tělo se vyklene do skoro nemožné pozice a pak ztuhne, vznáší se na pokraji absolutna, až vypadá jako zachvácený bolestí, svaly se mu třesou úsilím držet se zpátky – a pak se konečně se zvukem, který je bezmocnější než cokoliv jiného na světě, zřítí do zapomnění s takovou rychlostí a úplností, že je to až hrozivě nádherné sledovat.

Ale takhle – se Sherlockem úplně zmrazeným pod sebou – to musí John posuzovat jinak. Vidí, jak se Sherlockovi rozšiřují oči, ale jinak je dokonale nehybný, totálně uzamčený ve svém těle, naprosto a úplně vydaný Johnovi na milost. Má zrudlé tváře; ruměnec se mu šíří od hrudi nahoru. John soudí, že kdyby Sherlock nebyl zkamenělý, teď už by se mu divoce zvedal hrudník a mezi bezostyšnými steny by lapal po dechu.

Je to zvláštní, ošukávat se na Sherlockově penisu, jako by to bylo neživé dildo. Je to zvláštní a nemálo žhavé. Najde si rytmus, dokonalý úhel, aby ho tuhý penis při každém tahu zasahoval přesně tam, kde ho chce mít, střídavě krouží boky a zvedá je, svým ptákem vjíždí do vlastní pěsti a zase s výkřikem přiráží dolů. Sherlock teď má oči už bez sebe a zorničky tak rozšířené, že duhovky skoro nejsou vidět, ale John přesto čeká. Čeká, nutí čekat i Sherlocka, dokud není sám přímo na hraně ostré jako břitva, pot se z něj jen lije, jak odvádí všechnu práci sám, svaly se mu třesou a svírají, penis se v dlani napíná, žaludek se chvěje a ruka se zatíná Sherlockovi do boku, aby se vzepřel.

Pak, těsně předtím, než se skoro ztratí ve vlastním vyvrcholení, stačí zajíkavě Sherlocka uvolnit. „ _Finite incantatem_.“

Je to jako erupce, jako by z něj všechny zvuky, vzdechy i zajíknutí a steny i výkřiky, které by Sherlock ze sebe vydával celou dobu, kdyby měl kontrolu nad svými hlasivkami, teď vylétly najednou. Ty zvláštní, nemožně světlé oči se mu zvrátí v hlavě dozadu a celé tělo se mezi Johnovými stehny prohne v křeči a John to cítí, cítí, jak vevnitř v něm vrcholí, jeden horký puls za druhým, a to je Johnova zkáza a sesype se taky.

Ale i když se potom vzpamatuje, Sherlock pod ním pořád sténá a křečovitě se svíjí a John ucítí ostré bodnutí strachu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ pokusí se říct – ačkoliv z toho vyjde spíš něco jako: „Si vpoádku?“, než opravdová srozumitelná věta.

Sherlock neřekne nic, očividně nedokáže vyslovit nic jiného než mírně zkomolenou verzi Johnova jména, ale dlouhé prsty svírá zaťaté do Johnových ramen, jako by je chtěl pohřbít do rozervaného masa a už nikdy nevytáhnout zpět.

John se podepře jednou rukou, láskyplně se na Sherlocka zadívá a odhrne mu zpocenou kadeř vlasů z čela.

„Oukej?“

Sherlock místo odpovědi rozechvěle zavře víčka a prsty zatne ještě pevněji.

„Bylo to příliš?“

John bříšky prstů přejede Sherlockovi po rtech a usměje se, když cítí, jak se snaží zformovat slova a úplně selhává.

„Ššššš,“ řekne. „V pořádku.“

Pohne se, aby sklouzl ze Sherlockova penisu, který v něm zvolna vadne, ale Sherlock zakňourá a chytí ho pevněji. „Ne,“ zalapá po dechu a John sebou trhne a napadne ho, jestli už mu pod Sherlockovými nehty teče krev, ale stejně se nepohne. Zlehounka pokrývá polibky Sherlockovy zarudlé tváře a roztřesené růžové rty.

Konečně Sherlock nad sebou získá dost vlády, aby oděl svá slova do srozumitelných zvuků; když zašeptá „Johne“, není to nic než vzývání.

John se usměje a slízne své jméno Sherlockovi ze rtů. „Dobré?“

„Johne,“ řekne Sherlock ještě jednou, odtrhne prsty pravé ruky od Johnova ramene a přejede jimi Johnovi nahoru po zátylku do vlasů. „ _Neuvěřitelně_ dobré,“ zamumlá.

„Vypadal jsi, jako bys mohl vydechnout naposled,“ škádlí ho John, ale Sherlock mu pevně sevře ruku ve vlasech a John ucítí další bodnutí strachu.

„Já… Myslím, že se mi skoro zastavilo srdce,“ řekne Sherlock a hlas má křehký jako list. „Nemohl jsem… já… Bože, _Johne_. Bylo to jako… Nebylo tu nic jiného, nic, jen ty, jen _ty_ , a pak to bylo jako… Bylo to jako pád, jako exploze, jako… Kdybych… kdybych si mohl vybrat, jak odejít, Johne…“

„Neříkej to,“ zastaví ho John tichým a hlubokým hlasem a uhladí rukama Sherlockovi vlasy. „Ne. Už nikdy víc, jestli tě to přiměje k takovým řečem.“

„ _Johne_ ,“ zopakuje Sherlock a víčka se mu znovu chvějivě zavřou. John ho líbá, něžně, ale pevně, dokud si neuvědomí, že jeho přítel usíná a tělo se mu pomalu propadá do nevědomí.

„Ty bláznivý, _šílený_ idiote,“ zašeptá John. „Nikdy víc. Tohle už nikdy znovu neuděláme.“

S tím rozhodnutím zaboří hlavu k Sherlockovu krku a usne taky, i s tou měkkou teplou Sherlockovou přítomností v sobě, což ho prapodivně uklidňuje.

**

John nikdy nezapomene na den, kdy vystoupil z Bradavického expresu, nasedl do loďky, která se poháněla sama, a pak zvedl zraky k hradu, tyčícímu se v dálce, mišmaši věží a vížek, cimbuří a ochozů, opěrných sloupů a špičatých střech. Právě tak jako nikdy nezapomene na výraz ve tváři své sestry, když se dívala, jak nastupuje do vlaku, nebo na napětí v očích svého otce o něco dřív toho dne, nezapomene ani na to, jak poprvé zahlédl hrad, který se stal jeho domovem, když mu byl ten pravý odepřen.

Miloval Bradavice s úžasem a nevinností, jako dítě miluje své rodiče. Miloval každé schodiště, každou chodbu, každý přidrzlý plakát nebo zlomyslný erb. Na hrad měly Bradavice docela černý smysl pro humor a někdy byl John úplně přesvědčený, že k němu promlouvají, škádlí ho, zkoušejí způsobem, jako to dělá potenciální kamarád, když zkouší, jestli si sednou.

Nemilovat Bradavice nebylo možné. Dokonce i ten nejotřesněji namyšlený Zmijozel by to nemohl popřít. Ale milovat něco, to nutně neznamená, že je to pro vás dobré nebo příjemné nebo ani trochu bolestné.

Miloval Bradavice vším, co měl. Udělaly z něj muže, jakým dnes je, dokonce i když tam ztratil sám sebe, a když z nich odešel, nebylo to tak srdcervoucí, spíš jako by si konečně vzpomněl, jak se pořádně nadechnout.

Opustit Bradavice bylo jako pustit se sukně milující, ale přespříliš ochranitelské a mírně destruktivní matky a učit se dělat první krůčky, sám a neomezovaný přeslazenou přítomností očekávání, zodpovědnosti a strachu.

John nelituje, že ten svět nechal za zády, nemohl by toho litovat, ani kdyby se o to pokoušel, ale někdy, když zavře oči, je zase zpátky před nebelvírským krbem ve svém oblíbeném křesle. Charlie Weasley mu něco žvaní do ucha a Alexander Bell se vedle něj řehní; plánují svůj příští famfrpálový zápas proti Mrzimoru. Na druhé straně místnosti někomu vybuchly Tchoříčky, komusi se podařilo se nešťastnou náhodou proměnit v slimáka, tác plný teplého kořeněného dýňového džusu se objeví, jakmile si někdo jen pomyslí, že by si trochu dal, a on je v bezpečí a spokojený a zase jednou mladý.

**

„Ty mě sleduješ.“

John vzhlédne od svých novin a spatří před sebou stát Sherlocka, jehož tvář by bouřkovým mračnům s přehledem dala flek.

„Ano,“ odvětí John prostě.

„Jak?“ Sherlock má oči stažené špatně ovládaným vztekem. John dokáže uhodnout, co si asi musí myslet; až příliš dobře ví, jak to má Sherlock s poměrem mezi dohledem a důvěrou nebo její absencí; ale nedokáže se přimět, aby mu na tom sešlo.

„Mám takovou mapu. Nehodlám s tím přestat a ty ji nikdy nebudeš schopný najít nebo zničit, takže to klidně můžeš rovnou vzdát,“ dodá konverzačním tónem a vrátí se zpátky k novinám.

„Proč?“

John k němu znovu vzhlédne a odpoví. „Protože CCTV má svoje meze. Protože mě někdy děsíš.“

Na to Sherlock nic neřekne; John po nekonečně dlouhou chvíli cítí tíhu jeho pohledu a pak slyší zašustění látky, jak se Sherlock otočí na patě a bez vysvětlení odvlaje z místnosti.

**

U Děravého kotle je nabito, což – ve čtvrtek v pět odpoledne – Johnovi připadá docela překvapivé a zbytečné na místo, které je v podstatě ošuntělou špeluňkou v zastrčeném koutě Londýna, navštěvovanou (doslova) ježibabami a trolly a každičkým druhem magií nadané bytosti na škále mezi nimi.

John je upřímně na ty sračky už moc starý, nebo se tak alespoň cítí, když si lokty razí cestu k baru. Odrostl přecpaným barům skoro ve stejném čase, kdy překročil dvacítku, ale Sherlock, jakmile si něco usmyslí, se nikdy nenechá zviklat.

Právě tohoto večera je netypicky ztichlý Sherlock usazený u jejich tradičního stolu v rohu. Očividně je spokojený s pouhým sledováním toho mumraje, zatímco John se pokouší se být s tím pozorováním spokojený taky (ale v podstatě tráví většinu času bědováním, že se musel vzdát svého křesla a šálku čaje.).

Cestou od baru zvažuje, že si ten hrnek čaje dá, a k tomu možná sušenku nebo pět, když se srazí, velmi doslova, velmi fyzicky a velmi nešikovně se svým dětstvím.

John drmolí omluvy a snaží se otřít ten zdi podobný hrudník, na který vylil dva máslové ležáky, když mu do toho s řehotem skočí chraplavý hlas: „No pro Merlinovy vytahaný spodky, to přece _nemůže_ bejt John Watson.“

Bez dalších okolků John najednou zjistí, že mu poloprázdné půllitry zmizely z rukou a do obřího medvědího objetí si ho přitáhne muž, který býval chlapcem, ale teď je cítit po ohni, sazích a kůži. Charlie Weasley je ještě vyšší a mohutnější než býval, když byli mladší, což podle Johna dává smysl, protože teď už jsou dospělí muži a Charlie (pravděpodobně) strávil většinu svého života od jejich časů v Bradavicích zápasením s draky. Tvář má ruměnou pihami, počasím ošlehanou kůži drsnou a rudé rty popraskané vlivem živlů.

„Ježíši, dej člověku šanci se nadechnout, kámo,“ řekne John a hlasitě ho poplácá po zádech – jako to dělají staří přátelé. Cítí, jak je bombarduje Sherlockův mlčenlivý upřený pohled, a mírně se pod ním ošije. Charlie, který si pronikavého pohledu jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě nevšiml, ho zatáhne zpátky k baru, aby mu koupil nové dva půllitry a třetí pro sebe, a než se naděje, razí si John cestu zpátky k jejich stolu a představuje staré novému.

„Charlie, tohle je Sherlock Holmes. Sherlocku, to je Charlie Weasley.“

Sherlock, který vždycky byl a bude stejný a tenhle večer ještě nevypočitatelnější než jindy, se na Charlieho zamračí a osloví Johna. „Nebyl jsem si vědom, že dnes večer budeme naši společnost rozšiřovat, Johne,“ řekne ledově. John si povzdechne a promne si čelo,

„Nic si z něho nedělej, Charlie,“ řekne a posadí se na protější židli, místo aby zaujal své původní místo hned vedle Sherlocka.

„Ale to je v pohodě,“ uchechtne se Charlie, lokne si máslového ležáku a slízne si pěnu ze rtu hbitým jazykem. „Nejsem si jistej, jestli jsme se už potkali, Sherlocku, kam jsi chodil do školy? Nevzpomínám si, že bych tě v Bradavicích viděl…“

John se na své židli trochu zavrtí. „Ale ne, Sherlock není…“

Sherlock skočí Johnovi do řeči. „Jsem mudla,“ zdůrazní nadutě. „Jak byste si mohl všimnout, kdybyste alespoň vteřinu věnoval pozorování a zamyšlení nad tím, co jste viděl, ale očividně jste až příliš zaměstnán konzumováním už pátého půllitru za večer, než abyste se zvládl pořádně dívat.“

„ _Sherlocku_ ,“ zasténá John. „Charlie, promiň, vážně, pro něj neexistuje omluva.“

Ale Charlie Weasley samozřejmě nebyl Johnovým nejlepším přítelem celou tu dobu v Bradavicích pro nic za nic. Místo aby se urazil, jednoduše se zazubí a opře se v židli dozadu, modré oči vesele rozesmáté.

„Mudla, jo? Připadá mi spíš jako nějakej druh věštce. Jak víte, kolik jsem jich už měl?“

„Očividné, vzhledem k vaší relativní velikosti a odhadu zpoždění vašich reakcí. Máslový ležák není silný, ale pět v tak rychlém sledu a takhle brzy večer by mohlo být správně, řekl bych. Nepotřebuju být jasnovidec, abych toho o vás spoustu věděl.“

Charlie škádlivě zakmitá obočím a John zasténá, když Sherlock v odpověď přimhouří oči. „Ale ne, tohle není dobrý nápad,“ řekne, ale Charlie ho zase přeruší.

„Působivý, pane Holmesi. Co jinýho si myslíte, že o mně víte?“

„Ale pro Merlinovu přízeň, Charlie, mohl bys ho přestat povzbuzovat?“

„Pšt, Johne, přemýšlej o tom jako o dalším tréninku,“ řekne Sherlock a mávne rukou, aby ho umlčel. Na chvíli se na Charlieho zamyšleně zadívá, pak si posune na židli dozadu, napije se a skočí do toho po hlavě. „Jste druhý nejstarší z několika sourozenců. Vaši rodiče nebyli bohatí, ale byli velmi milující. Na škole jste se věnoval sportu – nepochybně tomu famfrpálovému nesmyslu, který mi John tak dychtivě vysvětloval. Kdybych si troufl hádat, řekl bych, že jste byl chytač, máte očividně bystrý postřeh a rychlé reflexy, což jak se zdá sedí k popisu té pozice. Pracujete v zahraničí, podle mě je to východní Evropa, Rumunsko nebo Bulharsko, nejspíš to první, a děláte to už léta. V práci jste většinou venku, vystaven povětří a rozmarům počasí, a nebýváte často v civilizaci. Trávíte významné množství času na koštěti a pracujete hodně a často v blízkosti ohně. Jste doma kvůli konferenci nebo nějaké schůzce, nejspíš s vašimi šéfy, kteří vám nabízejí povýšení; vy to samozřejmě odmítnete, protože by vás to nejspíš odvedlo z divočiny a vrátilo zpátky k životu v Londýně, na což už nemáte žaludek. Znával jste Johna v Bradavicích, ale od té doby jste ho neviděl; byli jste si tam blízcí, ale byl jste o ročník výš a náhle jste přerušili veškeré kontakty, když jste ze školy odešel. Zkrátka -“ Sherlock se odmlčí, znovu si usrkne ze svého pití a otře si pěnu ze svého mírně opovržlivě ohrnutého rtu. „Zkrátka jste Johnův bývalý přítel drakobijec.“

„Páni,“ vydechne Charlie, obočí skoro ve vlasech. „Jste si _jistej_ , že nejste jasnovidec? To bylo neuvěřitelný, kámo.“

Sherlockovy oči, doširoka otevřené nadšením z dedukce, se zase podezřívavě přimhouří. „Cože?“

„Říkám, že je to neuvěřitelný. Ve všech bodech správně. No, až na to, že draky nepobíjím, ani s nima nebojuju, já je studuju, ale i tak. Úžasný, zvláště na _mudlu_.“

„Tohle lidi obvykle neříkají,“ zamračí se Sherlock o trochu víc a prohlíží si Charlieho, jako by byl obzvláště matoucí hádanka.

„A co teda lidi obvykle říkaj?“ zeptá se Charlie a přejede pohledem mezi čím dál víc neklidným Sherlockem a Johnem, který teprve teď zvládl potlačit svůj mírně nervózní smích.

„Normálně mu lidi říkají ‚polib si‘,“ odpoví mu John stručně a zazubí se spontánní vzpomínce, kterou ten rozhovor přivolal. „Dobře, Sherlocku, svoje jsi odvedl. Můžeš teď už být, prosím, hodný? Můj svět, moje pravidla, vzpomínáš?“

Sherlock se nafoukne a trucovitě si založí ruce. „Fajn. Odpusťte mi, Charlie, pokud jsem se vás jakkoliv dotkl, neměl jsem to v úmyslu. Teď, když mě omluvíte, jdu k baru. Johne, dáš si další?“

„Děkuju,“ souhlasí John a pochybovačně sleduje Sherlocka, který kličkuje přecpanou hospodou. Charlie zahvízdne, uchechtne se a zase se v židli opře.

„U Merlinovejch vousů, Johne, ten je nedůtklivej jako čínskej ohniváč. Kdes pro všechno na světě přišel k takovýmuhle mudlovi?“

„Tak nějak jsem ho získal s bytem, když jsem se vrátil zpátky do Londýna, poté co mě postřelili. V Afghánistánu,“ vysvětlí a vyslouží si tím další zahvízdnutí.

„Slyšel jsem, žes bojoval v mudlovský válce. Jen jsem si neuvědomil, že to bylo tak na levačku. Je mi líto, že to slyším, kámo.“

„Už jsem měl skoro odslouženo, abych byl upřímný; nebyl to konec světa,“ schválně John zlehčuje fakta. Dopije sklenici, cítí se výrazně jako na jehlách a nesvůj. „Podívej, je mi líto, jak se Sherlock choval. Většinou bývá arogantní, ale tady se obvykle snaží, jak nejlíp umí. Nevím, co to do něj vjelo.“

„Nevíš?“ Charlie zakmitá obočím a usměje se na něj. „Tvůj chlap je žárlivej, Johne; čiší to z něj, jako že kůrolezové jedou po běhničích vajíčkách.“

John si odfrkne a zvedne oči v sloup. „Sherlock nežárlí,“ zamračí se, ačkoliv se mu při tom pomyšlení žaludek trochu zhoupne.

„Ujišťuju tě, že jo. A proč by ne? Zčistajasna se tu objeví pohlednej expřítel, frajer celej ošlehanej větrem? Jasně že musí žárlit, když je sám takovej vyzáblej souchotinář.“ Charlieho úsměv je stejně oslepující, jako býval kdysi; John se rozesměje a plácne ho srolovaným _Denním věštcem_.

„Ježíši, některé věci se nikdy nezmění, co? To ti fakt, že každodenně nastavuješ prdel drakům, ani trochu nesrazil ego?“

„Merline, ne, jen mi to posloužilo, aby se nafouklo do ještě majestátnějších výšek,“ uchechtne se Charlie a položí svůj půllitr na stůl. „Ale je to fešák, to se musí nechat, Watsone, ty starej hrabáku. Tys vždycky jel jen po takovejch.“

„To je nejspíš ta nejmarnivější věc, co mi kdy kdo řekl,“ zvedne John oči v sloup. „Což je působivé, když vezmeme v úvahu, že žiju s nejmarnivějším mužem v Anglii.“

„Vždyť mě znáš,“ řekne Charlie a nestydatě mrkne. „Nic novýho pod sluncem.“

„Očividně ne. Vždycky jsi býval domýšlivý zmetek.“

„A z dobrýho důvodu.“

John se hlasitě rozesměje; zubí se na sebe navzájem a vrátí se ke svému pití. John si dá chvilku, aby se v něm ten podivný večer trochu usadil, a Charlie se opře a spokojeně si povzdechne. „Takže, ženatej s mudlou, jo?“

„Ale ne, my… my nejsme manželé,“ vysvětluje John spěšně – možná až trochu moc. Sherlock, který si vybral právě tuhle chvíli, aby se vrátil ke stolu, praští sklenicemi o desku, až z nich vyšplouchne pití.

„Nebesa odpusťte už jen tu myšlenku,“ zamumlá nezvykle tichým a přiškrceným barytonem; John k němu zvedne hlavu a zahlédne v jeho stříbrných očích nějaký podivně temný záblesk - něco, co tam nikdy dřív neviděl. Než má šanci cokoliv říct, zdá se, že se Sherlock otřepal. Temný stín zmizí, ale nenahradí ho nic než prázdnota.

„Ponechám vás dva vzpomínkám, jsem si jistý, že máte spoustu přihlouplých historek, abyste dohnali ztracený čas.“

„Sherlocku…“ začne ho John konejšit, ale Sherlock po něm střelí tak zamračeným pohledem, že ho přimrazí na židli; pak se otočí na patě a zmizí.

„Sakra,“ zanadává John, zhluboka se napije a Charlie zatím se strnulým úsměvem sleduje Sherlocka, jak mizí ve dveřích. Pak si s hlasitým cinknutím přiťukne s Johnovým půllitrem a tiše hvízdne.

„Merline. Tak s tím ti teda přeju _hodně štěstí_ , kámo.“

„Ježíši, to asi budu potřebovat. Žárlivost, říkals?“

„Je jí celej zelenej.“

John by si nikdy nepomyslel, že žárlivost je něco, co by měl Sherlock v emočním registru. Ale šlo o to, že po tomhle představení tak nějak chápal, jak to Charlie myslí.

„Sakra,“ řekne John znovu. „Na to, že je génius, je to ten nejhloupější člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal.“

„Jen se na sebe podívej,“ usměje se Charlie přes okraj sklenice. „Seš do toho nóbl parchanta udělanej až po uši, co?“

„Vždycky jsem věděl, jak si věci pro sebe ztížit,“ přizná John a ztěžka si povzdechne. „Asi bych se měl jít podívat, jestli je v pořádku. Nemáš ponětí, jak špatné to může být, když trucuje.“

„Tak jdi za ním. Doženem to někdy jindy.“

Charlieho úsměv od ucha k uchu je bezstarostný, klidný a bolestně známý. Na zlomek sekundy se John vrátí v čase: je mu dvanáct a je tak strašně rád, že má kamaráda, až se mu z toho chce brečet; je mu čtrnáct a řehtá se, až ho bolí břicho, protože si Charlie nešťastnou náhodou nechal zmizet vlastní nos; je mu šestnáct a usmívá se v posteli s nebesy, když se Charlie zhroutí vedle něj, celý bez dechu a zpocený a zářící sexem a smíchem; je mu sedmnáct a dává sbohem současně svému nejlepšímu příteli, svému prvnímu milenci a jedinému životu, který doopravdy znal, to všechno najednou.

Charlie ho pečlivě pozoruje s vědoucím úsměvem na rtech. „Johne,“ řekne něžně, laskavě, jako přítel příteli. „Běž. Utíkej. Zpátky, kam patříš.“

John se s trhnutím vrací zpátky do reality, je mu zase třicet osm a připadá si na tomhle místě, plném čarodějek a kouzelníků a upírů a trollů tak nepatřičně, že je to najednou nesnesitelné. Přikývne a sklesle se na svého kamaráda usměje.

„Nikdy jsem na to nezapomněl, víš?“ řekne zasmušile. „Co všechno jsi pro mě udělal, tehdy dávno. Nikdy bych nemohl zapomenout. Byl jsi mi vším, tehdy kdysi, dokud… no. Však víš.“

Charlie položí ruku na jeho, jen krátce a překvapivě pevně, ale ten dotek je ve své mozolnaté váze povzbudivý. Modré oči má laskavé, ale vážné, už v nich netančí tajný sdílený žert.

„Ty budeš vždycky ten, kdo odchází, Johne Watsone,“ řekne posmutněle. „Ale teď jdi. Než bude moc pozdě.“

„On není tak docela člověk, víš?“ řekne John, aniž by to myslel úplně vážně. „Ne až tak člověk, jako spíš přírodní síla. Jako… gravitace, nebo… nebo…“

„Jako magie,“ dokončí Charlie.“

„Jo, přesně. Jako magie. Stejně nepostradatelný jako magie.“

„No tak, Watsone. Ty ses vůbec, ani trochu nezměnil, dokonce ani po dvaceti letech mezi mudlama. Nikdy sis nemoh pomoct, když došlo na magii. Vždycky jsi byl tak trochu závislák.“

„Nic nového pod sluncem,“ souhlasí John. „Měl bych jít. Musím… jo.“ Kývne ke dveřím, kudy zmizel Sherlock. „Příště, až budeš v Londýně, vynahradíme si to. Bylo… vážně, vážně skvělé tě vidět, Charlie Weasley.“

„Nápodobně, Johne Watsone. Nebylo to naposled, slibuju.“

Nechá tam Charliemu ty skoro plné tři půllitry, vyjde ven do chladu a už cestou se přehrabuje v kapse a hledá svou mapu. Tečka, označující Sherlocka, se rychle pohybuje směrem k domovu, příliš rychle, než aby šel pěšky – takže je v taxíku. Jako by to mohlo Johnovi zabránit být doma dřív.

John znovu složí mapu, schová se za popelnici a s prásknutím se přemístí.

**

Žárlivý, říkal Charlie. A najednou to John vidí. Předtím to neviděl, třebaže měl. Opravdu měl.

Spousta věcí, které dřív odbýval mávnutím ruky, mu najednou dává smysl. To, jak si Sherlock pokaždé stoupne před něj, když ho představuje jiným lidem. Ty vždycky tak těsné košile, které mu vyjedou nahoru při sebemenším zvednutí jeho dlouhých paží a odhalí spletité runy nad kyčelní kostí. Ta chladná brutalita, se kterou zaútočí na kohokoliv, kdo Johnovi věnoval třeba i jen druhý pohled.

Je příšerné si uvědomit, pomyslí si John, když se sveze do svého křesla před krbem, aby počkal, než se konečně Sherlock vrátí z hospody – absolutně příšerné si uvědomit, že ten jediný člověk, bez kterého byste nemohli být, i kdybyste to zkusili, _o tom neví_.

Protože i když to byl vždycky on, kdo ta slova říkal, nijak často mu ze rtů nepadala. „Já tě miluju“, to stejně ale pokrývá jen část toho celého. Tři krátká slova nemohou úplně vystihnout skutečnost, že pro Johna je Sherlock důležitější, potřebnější než gravitace, než vzduch, než magie.

Sherlock slovům nepřikládá moc velkou váhu. Lhali mu a zradili ho už příliš mnohokrát, strávil až moc svého života poblíž odporné spodiny lidství, než aby ve slova vkládal nějak zvlášť moc důvěry. Nečeká, že přísahy budou ctěny, netrhne sebou při slovním útoku a lži dokáže prohlédnout skrz naskrz.

John říkal jednu věc a dělal jinou. Teď to vidí, stejně jako to musí vidět Sherlock, a úplně ho to ničí.

Venkovní dveře vedoucí k bytům se s prásknutím zavřou; Sherlockovy kroky dusají po schodech nahoru. John si povzdechne a postaví se doprostřed pokoje, ramena vzad a bradu vzhůru: voják čelící bitvě.

„Použít magii, abys tu byl dřív než já, je _švindl_ , Johne,“ zavrčí Sherlock, ještě než vůbec projde dveřmi, ještě než vůbec spatří Johna, jak na něj čeká. „Jak se má _Charlie_?“

„Fajn, alespoň myslím. Nezůstal jsem tam, šel jsem za tebou. To bylo vážně hrubé, víš, takhle odejít. Charlie je můj přítel a neviděl jsem ho už dvacet let.“

„No, tak teď jsi ho viděl. Nevím, proč by mi na tom mělo záležet,“ přemítá Sherlock, plácne sebou na gauč a pevně zavře víčka před světem venku, před Johnem.

„Ty žárlíš?“ zeptá se John, ačkoliv ví, že nedostane pravdivou odpověď.

„Na tu nemyslící horu svalů poletující na koštěti?“ odfrkne si Sherlock hlasitě, ale přetočí se tak, aby tvář schoval do opěradla gauče. „Nebuď hlupák, Johne.“

„To je můj přítel, o kom tu mluvíš, Sherlocku,“ řekne John varovně a přisedne si na ten kousínek volného místa na gauči, který tu zůstal, v ohybu Sherlockových skrčených nohou. Jemně položí ruku Shelockovi na bok. Sherlock se neúspěšně pokusí ji setřást, ale John ho jen sevře pevněji. „Přestaň, no tak. Podívej se na mě. Sherlocku, podívej se na mě.“

Rozloupne se jedno víčko a Sherlock se na něj rozladěně koukne. „Ahojky,“ poplácá ho John jemně po boku. „Sherlocku, nevím, jak to říct dost jasně, tak abys mi věřil. Zdá se, že máš potíže uvěřit tomu, co říkám, což mě mate, protože myslím, že jsem k tobě vždycky byl upřímný.“

„Ano, až na těch prvních pár let, kdys mi opomíjel sdělit, _že nejsi člověk_. Řekl bych, že to se dá kvalifikovat jako lež. Ve skutečnosti docela monumentální.“

„To bylo hodně neomalené, Sherlocku,“ plácne ho John jemně po boku. „Jsem právě tak člověk jako ty. A ano -“ dodá John rychle, aby zabránil Sherlockovi v protestech, „ty _jsi_ člověk. Nejsi kyborg. Nejsi stroj. Vím to líp než cokoliv jiného; kdyby to nikdo jiný na světě nevěděl nebo nechtěl uznat, dokonce ani ty – _já_ to vím.“

Teď už má Sherlockovu pozornost. Trocha z toho napětí mu pomalu odplouvá z dlouhých končetin a je klidnější, teď když ho John jemně hladí palcem po kyčli.

„Říkal jsem ti, že tě miluju. Nemůžu… nejsou pro to jiná slova, Sherlocku. Na tomhle poli jsem limitovaný, jak svými zdroji, tak svou vlastní hloupostí.“

„Ty jsi jen těžko hloupý, Johne,“ mumlá Sherlock a znovu zavře víčka (ale tentokrát jen nakrátko).

„Ne, jsem. Jsem pořádný hlupák. Myslel jsem, že to víš, myslel jsem, žes mi uvěřil, když jsem to říkal, myslel jsem, žes pochopil, jak jsou ta slova jen špičkou ledovce, a neuvědomil jsem si to, dokud nebylo pozdě. A teď se na sebe podívej.“

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Johne.“

„No,“ řekne John pomalu, opatrně, a přitiskne prsty jemně ke kousku Sherlockovy kůže, která je kvůli němu navěky označená, „možná to uvidíš, teď když už to vím, možná budu lepší v tom, jak ti to ukázat.“

„Hmpf,“ je jediné, co na to Sherlock odpoví; schoulí se do těsnějšího klubka a znovu zavře oči. Trucuje. (No, tomu se stejně nedalo vyhnout). John se nakloní a zlehka ho políbí na tvář.

„Miluju tě,“ zamumlá do vlasů na Sherlockově spánku. „Miluju tě jako gravitaci, jako vzduch, jako magii. Jednoho dne, doufám, že brzy, mi uvěříš – že jsi pro mě stejně nepostradatelný jako já pro tebe.“

Po dalším polibku na Sherlockovo ucho se John zvedne z gauče a pomalu stoupá po schodech nahoru do postele. Sherlock se k němu této noci nepřipojí, a ačkoliv to čekal, přesto to bolí. John stráví většinu noci posloucháním, jak jeho přítel dole chodí sem a tam. Když se ráno ozve Lestrade s případem, který je dost zajímavý, aby Sherlocka rozptýlil přinejmenším na týden, John si úlevou oddechne a začne tajně plánovat.

**

Poprvé po několika týdnech vážně pořádně prší místo toho neustálého patetického anglického mrholení, které Johnovi skrze neustále vlhkou kůži evidentně vysává energii. Nepřestávající bubnování deště do oken je konejšivé a jemně Johna ukolébává do sladké, spokojené letargie.

V bytě je jinak ticho a tma. Sherlock je ve sprše a smývá ze sebe pozůstatky dne. Případ byl… hektický a na jeho konci byli oba obalení směsí sazí, bláta, krve a potu. John je vzhůru 65 z uplynulých 72 hodin a začíná ho to dohánět.

Sherlock se neotočí, když John otevře dveře do sprchy. Už od jejich hádky tehdy po hospodě a Charliem to je… no, ne jiné, doopravdy ne, není to tak, že by se kdy normálně stavěli na odiv, a Sherlock stejně nikdy nepřichází do postele, když mají případ, ale je to prostě trochu divné. Možná napjaté. Jako by se poblíž vznášelo něco, co Sherlock nedokáže tak docela zahnat z mysli; jeho pozornost je necharakteristicky rozdělená, dokonce i během tohohle nádherného případu, jako by tu bylo něco, co by chtěl říct, ale nedokáže najít slova.

John si mlčky stáhne svoje promoklé oblečení a nechá ho spadnout na vlhkou hromadu na podlahu. Vstoupí do sprchy za Sherlocka a pomalu ho obejme kolem pasu, jednu ruku mu přitiskne k hrudi, druhou spustí níž, aby palcem přejel po runách na Sherlockově boku.

Sherlock nechá hlavu spadnout dozadu a John dokáže zahlédnout, i když to je při jejich rozdílu výšek nepohodlné, že má zavřené oči. Povytáhne se, aby ho políbil na spánek; Sherlock vzdychne. Pravou rukou přikryje tu Johnovu na své hrudní kosti, levou chytí Johnův palec a přitiskne si ho ke svému tetování.

Zvuk deště i sprchy se mísí, až se od sebe nedají rozeznat, a oba muži tu stojí se zavřenýma očima a vyrovnaným dechem, tiše a obřadně po dlouhé nepočítané minuty, dokud Johnovi bolestně nezacuká v noze a on nemusí nemotorně přešlápnout.

„Měl bys tu nohu nechat odpočinout,“ řekne Sherlock nakonec; John na hrudi cítí, jak mu vibruje hlas. Zlehka políbí Sherlocka na lopatku a stiskne mu pravou ruku.

„A ty bys měl vylézt ze sprchy. Chci ti něco ukázat.“

Sherlock pomalu pustí Johnovy ruce a nemotorně se otočí na místě. „Nechceš jít radši spát? Jsi vyčerpaný.“

„Ne. Tohle je důležitější.“ John mu věnuje jen střípek úsměvu, pak zvedne Sherlockovu ruku a vtiskne mu polibek do dlaně. „Obleč se. Ano?“

„My někam jdeme?“

„Uvidíš. Prostě se obleč.“

John vyleze ze sprchy, zajde do svého pokoje a sešle pár kouzel, aby svou kůži zbavil špíny. Není to stejné, jako by se pořádně umyl mýdlem, ale aspoň je čistý.

Má v sobě půlku enormního hrnku instantního kafe, když se konečně objeví Sherlock, bezchybně oděný v obleku, který by nejspíš měl být ilegální, kůži zrůžovělou ze sprchy a z kučer mu ještě kape voda. John na něj sešle závan teplého vzduchu, aby mu je vysušil.

„Mokré vlasy bys nechtěl,“ vysvětlí s úsměvem. „Můžeme jít?“

„Je skoro půlnoc, Johne. Kam to jdeme?“

„Uvidíš. Pojď se mnou.“ John nechá kávu stát, vezme Sherlocka za ruku a vede ho do obývacího pokoje, kde byly za jejich nepřítomnosti provedeny drobné úpravy. „Nechal jsem náš krb připojit k letaxové síti, když jsme byli pryč,“ vysvětluje John; zatímco mluví, mávne hůlkou a v ohništi se objeví plameny. „Tady.“

Sherlock si ostražitě prohlíží malý kelímek s práškem, který mu John podává, ale špetku si vezme a podle Johnových instrukcí ji hodí do plamenů, které vyšlehnou vzhůru a promění se v nepřirozeně smaragdově zelené.

„Dobře. Tak jdeme.“ John vstoupí do krbu první; plameny ho šimrají na nohou. Sherlock ho následuje, ačkoliv jeho zamračený výraz prozrazuje, jak je z té myšlenky nesvůj, a John ho pevně obejme rukou kolem pasu. „Tohle bude… tak trochu nepříjemné, jen abys věděl.“

„Už jsem zjistil, že většina magických způsobů transportu má tendenci být alespoň trochu nepříjemná,“ odfrkne si Sherlock a rukou pevně sevře Johnův kabát.

„No, tak tohle je ten nejnepříjemnější ze všech. Neměj obavy, kdyby se ti trochu zvedal žaludek. Připraven?“

„Jak jen můžu být,“ zapěje Sherlock. „Předpokládám, že mi neřekneš, kam míříme.“

John se na něj jen zazubí a nahlas prohlásí: „Ředitelna v Bradavicích!“

Začnou se točit, nejdřív pomalu, a Sherlock se teď drží Johnova oblečení oběma rukama, pak rychleji a rychleji a najednou je to vcucne komínem vzhůru a žene, pořád v otáčkách, pořád svírající jeden druhého, skrz letaxovou síť.

Přistanou na druhé straně v hromadě paží a nohou, kašlou a prskají a co se Sherlocka týče, ten je úplně bílý a místy i mírně nazelenalý.

„John Watson,“ přivítá je povědomý hlas. „Přesně načas.“

„Zdravím, Minervo,“ řekne John, zvedne se a pomůže Sherlockovi na nejisté nohy. „Strašně rád vás po celé té době zase vidím. A děkuju, že jste souhlasila, že nás tak pozdě přijmete.“

„Ale to vůbec nevadí,“ prohlásí Minerva McGonagallová, která je zahalená v tartanovém županu, ale jejíž účes je bez ohledu na to dokonale upravený, ani jediný vlásek není mimo své místo. „Je to tak nádherné překvapení, Johne, zase o vás slyšet, a jsem ráda, že můžu pomoci. A vy musíte být ten slavný Sherlock Holmes.“

Během nezbytných zdvořilostí se Sherlock kolem rozhlíží v bezostyšném úžasu. Ředitelna se od Johnových časů moc nezměnila – ačkoliv už očividně není územím docela výstředního Albuse Brumbála. John soudí, že ji znovu postavili tak, aby odpovídala dřívějšímu stavu, ale nebyl by schopný poznat rozdíl. Teď Sherlock odtrhl oči od tiše pochrupujících portrétů předchozích ředitelů, aby zhodnotil jejich hostitelku.

„Vy jste byla Johnova profesorka,“ řekne. „Přeměňování?“

„Správně,“ odpoví Minerva šelmovsky s pozvednutým jedním obočím. „A vy jste jeho spolubydlící a partner. Správně?“

„Správně,“ vmísí se John vlídně, než Sherlock stačí otevřít pusu. Minerva se usměje, její zaujaté oči hodnotí, ale úsměv se nezmění.

„Tak dobře. Johne, pane Holmesi – nechám vás tu vašim záležitostem. Můžete využít pokojů pro hostující profesory, až budete hotovi, a budu ráda, když se k nám ráno připojíte na snídani ve Velké síni. Johne, věřím, že shledáte Bradavice proti vašim časům většinou nezměněné, ačkoliv jsou trochu méně… čtverácky zlomyslné; myslíte, že dokážete najít cestu?“

„Určitě to najdeme, jestli se to tu tolik nezměnilo, jak říkáte,“ odpoví John. „Děkuju, Minervo. Je to vážně… díky.“

„Vy jste byl vždycky jedním z mých nejoblíbenějších studentů,“ poplácá ho jemně po rameni, když prochází kolem. „Myslánka je v první skříni vpravo. Buďte ale opatrní, může to být trochu hrozivé. Přeji dobrý večer, pánové.“

Jak odchází, Sherlock otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale zase ji sklapne a vypadá tou obdivuhodnou ženou skoro zastrašený. John se zazubí a stiskne mu ruku, než se přesune ke skříni, vytáhne z ní kamennou mísu a položí ji na malý stolek před dvěma na první pohled pohodlnými křesly.

„Co tady děláme?“ diví se tiše Sherlock a znovu se kolem sebe rozhlíží.

„Buď trpělivý,“ napomene ho John, vytáhne z kapsy maličkou fiólu a vyprázdní do myslánky stříbřitý obsah. Pak vytáhne z kapsy hůlku a šťouchá do toho, dokud není spokojený, a potom gestem Sherlocka přivolá blíž. „Tady, podívej.“ Z vířící stříbřité hlubiny se zvedne kouřová postava. Kráčí ke stolu, který se vynoří z hladiny, a posadí se před mikroskop.

„To jsem já,“ dosedne Sherlock ztěžka do křesla vedle Johna. „Nebo to alespoň vypadá jako já.“

„No, ano. Jsi to ty, moje vzpomínka, jak jsem tě poprvé viděl.“

Sherlock odtrhne oči od mísy a zůstane na Johna zírat. „Já to… nechápu.“

„To je myslánka,“ vysvětluje John a znovu šťouchne do hladiny hůlkou, „a _tohle_ jsou moje vzpomínky.“ Postava u mikroskopu se začne kroutit a promění se do dalšího Sherlockova fantoma, tentokrát utíká a jeho kabát za ním vlaje.

Sherlock zatne ruce do opěradel a klouby mu zbělají. „ _Johne,_ “ vydechne a fascinovaně zírá na myslánkovou verzi sebe samotného.

„Nemůžu… nemám slova, abych ti to vysvětlil, Sherlocku,“ řekne John tichounce a sleduje Sherlocka, jak se na sebe dívá. „A nevím, jak jinak tě přimět věřit tomu, co říkám, než že ti to ukážu. Vím, nebo mám alespoň dojem, že vím, že si myslíš, že to ty jsi závislý na mně, ale já… no…“ John si povzdechne a kousne se do spodního rtu. „Myslím, že potřebuješ pochopit, co jsi se mnou udělal. Pro mě. Chci, abys to viděl, doopravdy viděl, protože jinak nemám, jak ti dokázat, že se nemusíš ničeho, _vůbec ničeho_ bát, alespoň pokud jde o mě.“

„Johne… Poslyš, to je… Já chápu, že ty ne… to je docela v pořádku -“

„Ne, není to v pořádku,“ přeruší ho John. „Chováš se kvůli tomu jako idiot; nevěříš mi, když ti to říkám, takže chci, aby ses podíval sám.“

„Já ne… jak? Jediné, co vidím, jsem já…“

„No ano, takhle ano, ale za chvíli se ponoříš přímo do vzpomínek samotných. Jestli chceš.“

„Ty myslíš… znovu je prožít?“

„Tak trochu. Jen se tak nějak… nakloníš dopředu a podíváš se do toho pořádně a pak – myslím podle toho, jak mi to Minerva vysvětlovala, se dostaneš dovnitř do těch vzpomínek. Můžeš je sledovat, jak se odehrávají, jako bys vstoupil do filmu mého života. Budeš schopný… tak nějak _cítit_ moje emoce. A o to… o to vlastně jde.“

„A ty nechceš… jít se mnou?“

John zavrtí hlavou. „Ne. Chci, abys to viděl, abys to pozoroval, a nechci sledovat, jak to děláš. Tohle je můj poslední pokus, Sherlocku. Tohle je poslední, nejposlednější kousek mého já, který byl jen můj.“

Chvíli je Sherlock zticha a uvažuje, a jeho myslánková podoba sebou zatím plácne na gauč, přechází po obývacím pokoji, křičí na někoho neviditelného. Pak pomalu přikývne a s posledním pohledem na Johna se nakloní dopředu.

John dokáže říct, kdy se to stane, kdy se Sherlock dostane do jeho vzpomínek, protože jeho ruce vyletí vzhůru, aby se chytily okrajů myslánky, a tělo mu úplně ztuhne. Byl to vážně výstřel naslepo, nebylo jisté, že tohle pro něj bude vůbec fungovat, když je mudla, ale zdá se, že je to úplně v pořádku. John, nervózní, jako by ho někdo rozřízl a strčil pod mikroskop, sedí a čeká. Čas v myslánce ubíhá jinak, to ví, ale dal Sherlockovi tolik vzpomínek, že by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby tu seděl hodinu i víc, než se zase vynoří nazpátek.

Dostal ten nápad tu noc, kdy se potkali s Charliem, když ležel v posteli a koukal do stropu, neschopný usnout kvůli Sherlockovu neklidnému přecházení sem a tam po obývacím pokoji. Rozeslal několik sov, snažil se najít nějakou myslánku, dokud mu někdo neporadil, ať se zeptá v Bradavicích. Minerva mu odepsala obratem, byla nadšená, že se jí ozval, a očividně velmi ochotná pomoci.

Vzpomínky vybíral pečlivě, ale ne skoupě, trávil čas v prodlevách mezi případovou aktivitou tím, že je odsával všechny do malé fióly, kterou štípl Sherlockovi z chemického vybavení. Byly to vzpomínky na jeho dětství, jeho rodinu i jeho čas strávený v Bradavicích. Vzpomínky na první hodiny, jeho famfrpálové zápasy, jeho čas s Charliem. Vzpomínky na jeho přátele a profesory a krutá slova, kterými ho častovaly ostatní děti. Na den, kdy zemřel jeho otec, ten den, kdy se rozhodl zanechat magie. Jak šel na medicínu, vstoupil do armády; zabíjel lidi a uzdravoval je. Na jeho první noc v Afghan Kush, na to, když poprvé viděl umírat kamaráda, na tu noc, kdy ho stařena učila používat magii bez hůlky, na její tajemná slova, když odcházel: „Jenom to, co bylo kdysi zlomeno, může být znovu učiněno celým.“ Na to, jak byl postřelen mudlovskou kulkou muži, kteří šli jen po jeho hůlce. A pak – pak změť vzpomínek a emocí, které jsou jen a jen o Sherlockovi: jak ho poprvé viděl v laboratoři v Bart’s a jak ho ten podivný, cizí člověk úplně uchvátil; jak ho nechal za zády a on pak jen o pár hodin později kvůli němu zastřelil člověka. Jak utíkal přes střechy a skákal přes uličky a cítil se naživu jako nikdy předtím, ani jednou, nikdy v životě. Na jejich první polibek, pak druhý; na to, jak poprvé skončili nazí a bez dechu na chodbě po případu; na euforii, když ta slova poprvé řekl, na tu hrůzu, když viděl Sherlocka stát na střeše, připraveného se vrhnout dolů pro svou smrt a jak na zlomek sekundy nebyl schopný ničeho, než si myslet _ach bože, ach bože, nemůžu ho ztratit, to nedokážu snést_.

Po nějakém čase, právě když John začíná bojovat se spánkem, se Sherlock vynoří, celý bez dechu, zajíká se a lapá po vzduchu a zvrátí hlavu dozadu s pusou otevřenou v dokonalém ó. John vystřelí do akce, jemně ho postrčí v křesle dozadu, a Sherlockovy ruce se sápou po Johnových pažích, hrudi i obličeji.

„Johne, _Johne_ ,“ opakuje znovu a znovu s očima trochu skelnýma. John mu odhrne vlasy z obličeje.

„Ššššš, Sherlocku, jsem tady, jsem přímo tady, omlouvám se, omlouvám.“ Možná to trochu přehnal, možná to bylo na někoho tak křehkého a opravdového, jak někdy Sherlock umí být, když si povolí cítit emoce, trochu moc.

„Můj bože, _Johne_ , ty… to… já…“

„Šššš, Sherlocku, ššš. Jen klid, na chviličku. Uklidni se. Je to v pořádku. Já nikam nejdu.“

„Ne,“ řekne Sherlock, sevře ho ještě nemožně pevněji a John ho pohladí prsty po tváři. „Nejdeš, opravdu ne. Ty mě miluješ, nechystáš se odejít.“

„Nikdy,“ zapřísahá se John. „Ne, pokud mě nevyženeš ty.“

„Říkal jsi… Říkal jsi, že bys odešel.“

„Taky že jo,“ připustí John vážně. „Odešel bych, kdybych si myslel, že mě chceš využít, aby ses zničil. Zabilo by mě to, ale udělal bych to, kdyby tě to udrželo v bezpečí.“

Sherlock otevře oči a pohled, který Johnovi věnuje, je bolestně zděšený. John ho pohladí palcem po lícní kosti.

„To bych nebyl… To bych _nemohl být_ , Johne, ne bez tebe.“

„Ale ano,“ řekne John trochu smutně. „Myslím, že bys byl. Dřív jsi býval. Byl bys zase.“

„Johne. _Johne_. Jestli si tohle myslíš, pak jsi hloupější, než jsem si myslel.“

John se pomalu odtáhne a přejede rty Sherlockovi po čele. „Možná jsme oba hloupější, než jsme si mysleli,“ poškádlí ho a stiskne mu ruku; Sherlock se zasměje, jen trochu zafuní pobavením, ale John už vidí, jak se propadá do vlastních myšlenek.

Špičkou hůlky sesbírá vzpomínky do skleničky a pak vrátí myslánku zpátky do skříně, kam patří. Vytáhne Sherlocka z křesla a nasměruje ho jednou rukou za loket ke dveřím. Koutkem oka zahlédne záblesk zářivé modři a sleduje ho k portrétu Albuse Brumbála, na kterém ředitel (mizerně) předstírá, že spí, a přitom se uculuje.

„Dobrou noc, pane profesore,“ řekne John tiše, když portrét míjejí cestou ke dveřím.

„Dobrou noc, pane Watsone. Je to tak dobré, vidět vás zase zpátky. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že byste se mohl vrátit.“

„Hmmm,“ je všecko, co k tomu má John co říct, ale než opustí místnost, střelí po starém řediteli úsměvem.

Později, když leží propletení jeden s druhým v posteli s nebesy a v krbu praská oheň, Sherlock poprvé zamumlá ta tři slova do ohybu Johnova krku a Johnovu krev to zahřeje stejně spolehlivě jako kterékoliv zaklínadlo. John si ho přitáhne ještě nemožně blíž a usnou spolu; dýchají společný vzduch, a když se John ráno probudí a vidí, jak bledý skotský sluneční svit dopadá na Sherlockovu tvář, jeho první myšlenka je, že navzdory veškeré logice sem Sherlock nějak patří, sem, k jeho boku v srdci toho nejpozoruhodnějšího místa, na které si John dokáže vzpomenout.

**Author's Note:**

> Kdysi, když jsem se k johnlocku dostala jako Sherlockem BBC nepolíbený zelenáč, nadšeně jsem sjížděla jednu povídku za druhou, nejdřív česky na většině českým johnlockerům dobře známých stránkách. A když už na JL+ nebylo co číst, vrhla jsem se na odkazy povídek v originále a zkoumala, co ty autorky ještě napsaly jiného. A ejhle – jaké bylo moje nadšení, když jsem zjistila, že jeden z nejlepších crossoverů mých milovaných fandomů – Sherlocka a Harryho Pottera, není jen jedna povídka, kterou přeložila SlashPrincess a která mě úplně pohltila, ale série tří celkem dlouhých jednorázovek! Druhé dva díly ale tehdy zůstaly nepřeložené a já jsem si svatě umínila, že jestli to neudělá nikdo jiný, jednou vám je přeložím a předložím já. A splnila jsem to.  
> Doufám, že vás tohle propojení mezi dvěma tak úžasnými světy bavilo stejně jako mě.   
> Na závěr musím složit převeliké díky miamam za betování a vám všem, kdo jste si sem našli cestu, přečetli si to a nechali otisk tlapky v komentářích. Moc si toho vážím.


End file.
